Saving an Old Friend
by ninchick01
Summary: When Sasuke travels with his new team 'hebi,' to fight Itachi Uchiha, they run into Naruto and some other old friends. What will happen to these two that were once the best of friends? SasuSaku or NaruSaku? Chapter 20 is up!Sorry if the summary sucks!
1. Introduction

_Disclaimer: I don not own Naruto, although I wish I did, anyway enjoy!_

Chapter 1:

**Konoha:**

When Naruto heard the news of Orochimaru's death, he was filled with excitement and pure happiness. Then when Tsunade sighed and said, "Naruto, I'm sorry, but I don't think Sasuke is coming back..." Naruto's heart fell and felt the bitter and harshness returning, that revolved around Sasuke Uchiha. "Why the hell not!!!" He screamed at the 5th Hokage. Tsunade sighed again and opened her eyes and looked at the very obnoxious 15 year old. He had anger in his eyes and she felt the nine tailed fox's presense coming out, trying to let itself be known.

"Naruto... Sasuke Uchiha wants his revenge so badly, he doesn't even care he had killed Orochimaru. It may be even possible that he may never come back..." Those words tore his heart in a million pieces. Slowly he spoke, just a little louder than a whisper, "Then what do we do, give up? Is that what we do Granny? Because, if that is all we are going to do, than I'm not doing that. I will bring back Sasuke, even if it kills me!!!" "Naruto, be quiet! No we won't just let him get away. Of course we wouldn't do that, after all these years, that would've been just a waste of time." She explained to him. Her words calmed him down and his anger simmered away. " Granny, are we still hunting down Akatsuki?" She eyed him curiosly as he spoke. "Yes we are. Why do you ask?" He smiled and said, "Then if we go after what Sasuke is after and capture him, then we can lure Sasuke and catch him." Tsunade stood up and said, "And by capturing _him_, you mean..." Naruto nodded, "I mean we go after, Uchiha Itachi."

**Team Hebi:**

"You must be wondering why I've brought you all here?" Sasuke said flatly. They all nodded. "The platoon that I've gathered has one purpose and one purpose only. To kill Uchiha Itachi." Suigetsu smirked and said, "I knew it." Karin looked at Suigetsu and shhhh-ed him. He smirked but quieted down. "Karin, you said you were heading somewhere else, where would you go?" Sasuke asked the black haired girl. She blushed and straightened out her glasses and said to Sasuke in a very nervous voice, "**Well, I just realized that it isn't very important so I guess I'll stay with you guys!**" Suigetsu smirked and said, "Yeah right. We all know that you like Sasuke, why don't you just admit it?" Satisfied with the look on her face he continued, "We all know you want to stay with him forever and ever." "**I do not, it's just-**" "Come on Karin, I know the truth. The _**real**_ truth. A long time ago, you and Sasuke, well mainly you, did something- " Karin did not let him finish for she had slapped him so hard across the face, he turned into his water form. "_**Karin, Suigetsu...**_" Sasuke warned. "Ok." Suigetsu said simply. "I'm after Kisami, he is with Itachi, so I'm going to stick close to Sasuke. And Juugo, you're free. What are you gonna do now?" "I want to see how strong a shinobi he really is. "Juugo answered eyeing Sasuke. "Then it's settled, let's move out Team Hebi." Sasuke demanded. They nodded and followed Sasuke to their new destination.

**Konoha:**

"If you are going to capture Itachi, you are going to need another team to help you out." Kakashi said entering the conversation. "Kakashi Sensei..." Sakura whispered. "Hmm? ... Why?" Naruto blurted out. Kakashi sighed and said, " Because it's easier to get the job done. It's easier to kill someone that capture them. You need a team that has worked together and get along well. " "Where are we gonna find a team like that? "Naruto asked. "Luckily for us, I have already found the perfect team for the job, come on in guys..." The door opened and...

**Team Hebi:**

The rain came pouring down, they pulled on black coats with hoods covering their heads. They walked to a cliff, water right below them and waves crashing against the coast, rain pouring down as Sasuke said, " Ok let's move out!" They nodded and...

**Konoha:**

Footsteps crossed in front of the entrance in Konoha. Rain poured down their heads, but none of them lifted a finger to put up their hoods. "Aw, bad luck, we got stuck with some awful weather, guys." Kakashi said with a sigh. "It doesn't matter, **let's move out**!"Naruto yelled to everyone. All of the people in their group were wearing white coats. In their newly formed group, was Naruto himself, Sakura, Sai,and Yamato. Also accompining them was, Kakashi sensei , Kiba, Shino, and Hinata. Kiba, still liking to tease Naruto said, "Actually , I think the rain might help Naruto keep his head cool." With that they too started their journey after Itachi Uchiha and...

End...

Oo Cliffhanger!

Well, If you were wondering, I started this off from the Naruto manga chapters I think 352-354. Anyways, sorry it was sooo short, it will be longer next time, but I thought you should know where my story started from, the next chapters will all be my story. So just thought you should know where I got it all from. The Naruto Manga does not belong to me!

The next chapter will be called: "A Shinobi's True Past!"

Please rate and review!!!

See ya next time!


	2. A Shinobi's True Past!

text story

_"talk" _ Flashback

_think _thoughts and emphisizing

"Talk" conversation

_**hello**_ emphisizing

**Chapter 2**

_**"A Shinobi's True Past!"**_

Rain Drops fell gently to the cold dirt, leaving mud pools scattered around the ground. The clouds cleared and the sun came out, eight determined people ran throughout the the tree branches, leaving small leaves to fall and be left behind. The leader of the group was none other than, Naruto Uzumaki. He was very determined to accomplish his goal that has been out of his reach for 3 years. He knew he had to make it, for he may not have another chance. Akatsuki is still after him, and so, he has very limated time. Anyways, as they travel, depressing memories play in Naruto's head.

_Flashback-_

_"You never had parents, you never had a brother... What would you know about having anybody anyway..." _

_"You were alone from the start!!! So why the hell would you know what I've been through!!! Huh!!?"_

_"It's because of these bonds that I have suffered!!! The loss of those bonds is something you can never understand..." Sasuke Screamed._

_"A true parent or brother like you say, are things I can't understand..."_

_Naruto says._

_"Why...why do you go so far just for me..." Sasuke says._

_"Because to me... You represent bonds that I've waited for so long to make. That's why I'm going to stop you from going!!" Naruto said._

_"Well, if that's the case, then, I'll just have to sever those bonds!!!" Sasuke yelled._

_End of Flashback-_

Tears were forming in his eyes, remebering the hurt he had endured. Sasuke was afterall, Naruto's _**best friend**_. _**Was, **_was the keyword here though...

He looked to his team mate, Sakura Haruno, who had been just as depressed as he was that Sasuke had deserted them. She too was on the verge of tears, remembering her past with Sasuke, or _Sasuke-Kun _as she called him.

_Flashback-_

_"Why...Why won't you say anything to me?" Sakura whispered._

_"Why do I have to tell you?I'm telling you, you meddle too much. Stop bothering me all the time." Sasuke said in return._

_"You always act like you hate me, Sasuke-Kun... We were happy, I love you so much! Please stay here with me!!!" Sakura said._

_"After all this time, Your still annoying." Sasuke said simply._

_"If you go, I'll scream!" Sakura sobbed._

_He ran so fast, it seemed like he appeared right behind her. _

_"Sakura... Thank You..." Sasuke said softly. Her eyes widened as he hit her on the back , knocking her out._

_End of Flashback- _

_I loved you Sasuke-Kun, and I always will, but right now, I want to knock you out. _Sakura wiped the tears from her eyes and clenched her fists. _I will get you back, no matter what!!!_

As they jumped from tree to tree, Sai was quite and felt a little out of place. Hinta Hyuga looked at the leader of the group, Naruto. She saw what she always saw, a man that wanted something so bad, that he was willing to do anything for it. She knew, at this moment that that _it_ was Sasuke Uchiha. She knew how important he was to him, she even tried out a mission to help track him down. The mission failed, but that just determined Naruto even more. She knew why she liked him so much and why he affected her so, even after all these years, she still loved him. _Naruto-Kun..._ She sighed and looked to her team mate Kiba Inuzuka. He and his dog, Akamaru, had grown close to her and she now held close to her heart, the same feelings she held for Naruto, of Kiba. He looked at her, sencing someone looking at him. She blushed and looked away. He smiled and gave a small laugh. Kiba on the other hand had noticed that she had feelings for him, unlike Naruto. Shino did nothing but stare out into the distance thinking of backup plans, just incase of an attack. Yamato and Kakashi jumped from the back and held a conversation about the deadly Itachi Uchiha...

**Sasuke Uchiha**

The rain had died down and the four-man squad ran across the lake over to a new mountain, no one has ever have visited. Sasuke led the group, looking forward at all times.

"Karin, which way do we go?" Sasuke mumbled to his left. She nodded and slowed down. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply. She rubbed her temples. Inside her mind she could see the world like a map and the trail they were traveling, was a red trail. That trail led to Itachi. She saw in front of her that they were to go over the mountain and through the forest for four days to reach the new Akatsuki headquarters, but to go directly to Itachi, they had to travel east of the mountain for three days.

"Ok, we have to make it to the middle of the mountain, and head east of this mountain for three days." Karin answered. _I love helping Sasuke, he is so cool!!! I wish I could just... Maybe after he kills Itachi... he he he..._

Sasuke nodded and kept heading forward. After several silent minutes, Suigetsu said, "Sasuke, you know about our past lives, we haven't heard about yours. Why is that?" Sasuke stopped running. Sasuke looked to Suigetsu and glared at him with his sharingan eyes."Whoa! Sorry! I didn't mean..." Suigetsu said. "..." Karin was wondering about this too, for she wanted to know about his childhood. Sasuke looked away from his team and stared at the water, this reminded him of his brutal fight with his former best friend, Naruto. "My childhood was... well, let's just say it's hard not to remember, especially all that had happened to my clan..." Everything was still and silent, Karin whispered, "oh sasuke..." He continued, "When my clan had been demolished, I swore that I would kill my brother. I worked hard to get stronger, and I succeded at the top of my class. When we were assighned to squads of three, I got stuck with..." He stopped trying not to think of them. "Who'd you get stuck with, Sasuke?"Karin asked. "... I was put into a squad with Sakura Haruno and Naruto Uzumaki..." Suigetsu smiled and said, "So that's who they named that bridge after... Who were they?" "...Sakura, well she was one of my... fan girls..." Sasuke mumbled quietly. Suigetsu burst out laughing and Sasuke glared at him. Karin on the other hand got green eyed. _So... There were other girls that went after Sasuke?!?!No! Sasuke is mine!!! _"So what did this Sakura girl do?" Karin asked furiously. "She was one of my closest friends... She was the one that tried to stop me from going to Orochimaru..." Karin blew a gasket and she turned red and in her corner, she cursed and spat out things she would never say. Suigetsu smirked. "And who was Naruto...?" Sasuke smiled and turned around. He was actually very happy when he remembered Naruto. _Man, was this Naruto somethi'n?_ "...Actually, I'd say he was like a brother that I never had..." He answered. _Oh, Sasuke... This is a side I never seen before!!! How cute! _D "Was he strong?" She asked. Sasuke looked out to his side and saw the nine tailed fox appear in his mind. "Yeah, he was my best friend, but... I think he was one of my greatest rivals..." Karin's mouth dropped wide. "What do you mean?"Karin asked him, looking like someone had slapped her. "... I mean that he grew very strong in a short amount of time, which... got me angry..." "..." "... When I first came to Orochimaru, he was the one that came after me... to keep those bonds he had never had...he would've won, if he hadn't passed out." Sasuke explained. "..."

"You know what Akatsuki is after right?"Sasuke asked. "Uhhhh..." Suigetsu asked. "Huh... Ok , this organization is after jinchurriki. People with demon spirits within them. These people have the power to control the massive amount of power that this demon has. Well, if they extract the demon, the jinchurriki dies. Akatsuki is retrieving all the demons within the jinchurriki." "Oh! I understand now. Their purpose is..." Karin said. "Yes, they are trying to get all the demons to have a huge amount of power..." Sasuke answered. " Ok, I get it now..."Suigetsu said loudly. Karin rolled her eyes and Sasuke continued, "There are nine 'tailed' beasts. The more tails it has, the more powerful the demon is. Right now, Akatsuki is after 2 more of them. With all those demons, they could do a lot of damage." "Ok, so what's your point?" Suigetsu asked. "Huhh... Naruto is the nine tailed fox Jinchurriki. The last of the tailed beasts. Itachi was ordered to bring him to the hide out and kill him..." Silence. "So you mean, that this Naruto guy," "Naruto" Sasuke interrupted. "Naruto, is a very powerful jinchurriki?" Karin asked. Sasuke nodded. " If I was ever against him and the beast's power, I could be killed..." He remembered the pain the fox inflicted upon him during their battle. "So besides us wanting to know about this Naruto, why did you tell us about him and his beast?" Juugo asked. "Because, I know that one day, very soon, he will find out the news that Orochimaru is dead and he will come after me to bring me back to Konoha." He said without a blink of an eye. "He is very persistant, and won't ever give up, _never._ Espcially when it concerns one of his friends, or former friends..." ... "So... this Naruto dude is gonna turn out to be a pain in the ass. Huh...Sasuke?" Suigetsu asked. " Well, yeah... He never has changed... Even after all the time we haven't seen each other." Sasuke answered. "So are you saying that if he comes along, that we should get rid of him?" Suigetsu asked. "Yeah Sasuke, should we?" Karin asked in the most fan-girl_ish _voice he had heared. "...No, what I'm saying is to back off and leave him to me. If anyone will get rid of him, it will be me... We still haven't got our rematch battle..." Sasuke smirked, the only true smirk he had in years. "He is, afterall... my greatest rival..." Sasuke turned away and started sprinting agianst the lake, towards the mountain. The others followed, "Wow, this Naruto guy must be real good to actually be brave enough to go up against Sasuke." Suigetsu whispered." Yeah, I mean he did know Sasuke longer and was actually friends with Sasuke..." Karin whispered back. He nodded. " I didn't even know he had friends before. He's just not the type..." They nodded in agreement and sprinted on forward, not knowing Sasuke had heared everything they had said...

**Naruto Uzumaki**

"ACHOOOO-OOOO!!!!!!!!" Naruto sneezed loudly while jumping from tree branch to tree branch. "Wow, that was a huge one. Must mean someone is talking about me like I'm very important." He said to himself. "Bless You, Naruto." Sakura said. He smiled and said thanks, she blushed but looked on forward toward the lite opening at the very end of the forrest. When they finally reached their destination at the end, they stopped for they felt a familiar prescence in front of them. They looked down to See Deidara smirking and the new guy Tobi, " Long time no see Jinchurriki Naruto..." Naruto clenched his fists and his teeth...

**Sasuke Uchiha**

Sasuke and his four man squad stopped at the foot of the mountain and saw two unfamiliar people with black cloaks. " Who the heck are you...?" Sasuke asked, standing in front of the platoon. "Well, this is the all powerful Uchiha Sasuke, huh. Tch... You don't look like much, but I do have a fight to pick with you, after all I was supposed to kill Orochimaru..." Deidara spoke with a smirk. " Are you with Akatsuki?" Sasuke asked. Deidara nodded. Faster than the speed of light, he ran behind Deidara and said, "Where is he? Where is my brother!!?!"

Deidara smirked as his clone melted away to nothing leaving behind an exploding bomb. Sasuke flipped off the tree and, _**BOOM!!!**_ Trees fell over and a little fire started. Deidara and Tobi were gone once again, " You will regret killing Orochimaru, after I have a little fun with you, I'll give you what you deserve..." Deidara laughed hysterically. Sasuke clenched his fists and his teeth...

End...

Oo Cliffhanger!

Well I hope you liked it! I worked hard on their emotions and well, I really liked it. I will update soon, but untill then, I'll leave you with the title of Chapter 3 ok? Next time's chapter is: "_**A Double Fight! Which one is real?**_"

I hope you review, because I need all the reviews I can get to help improve my story, so thanks and see ya next time! P


	3. A Double Fight! Which One is Real?

text story

_"talk" _Flashback

_think _ emphisizing

"Talk" conversation

_**hello**_ emphisizing

**"inner thought's"**

**Chapter 3**

_**"A Double Fight!Which One is Real?"**_

A cool breeze, flowed by and caused Naruto and Sakura to shiver at the slight cold feeling on their bare skin. (They had put away their cloaks and poncho's) "Long time no see Jinchurriki Naruto..." Deidara smirked. Naruto glared at him and clenched his fists. "Oh, whats with the face, eh?...Naruto..." "What do you want, asshole!!!"Naruto yelled with anger. Deidara chuckled and looked to his left, to a man concealed in an orange mask, "Tobi, did you get a load of that crap? Mmm?" Tobi smirked behind his mask and burst out laughing hysterically. "Shut up, Tobi, it's an inside joke... Tch..." Under his breath he said, "Such an annoying and stupid idiot..." Then he looked back at Naruto and smirked, one no likeness at all to Sasuke's. "So...Where we off to, Mm?" Deidara spoke after a few minute's of scilence. It was Naruto's turn to smirk, "Hu..I thought you knew, or are you as stupid as I thought you are?" Deidara scoweled and threw an exploding model of clay towards them. They dodged the clay and tried to go after the Akatsuki members, but something had caught Naruto's ankle. He looked back and saw a figure of a spider's mouth, had captured his ankle. He pulled and pulled, but couldn't get it to let go of him. "Try all you want, Naruto... You can't break this clay, it's too tough!" Tobi laughed. Out of his anger and frustration, Naruto yelled at Tobi, "Who the hell 'r you !!! You don't even know me you teme!!!" Tobi just said to himself, "Ok... So this is Naruto...He's, uh...Ok I don't know what to say..." Deidara just rolled his eyes and said, "Shut the hell up you idiot!" Naruto struggled to break the grasp of his ankle out of the spider's mouth. "Let go... You stupid, annoying, half-...spider thing...!" Naruto yelled at the clay. "Naruto! It's going to explode any minute!" Sakura threw a kunai at him and he tried to pry his ankle free of the spider's pincer's. "Don't worry, Sakura-_chan_! I control when, and when it doesn't explode." Deidara said calmly."Anyways, I hear you killed one of our members, Naruto? How'd ya do it?"Tobi asked. Naruto stopped struggling for a moment and smirked at Tobi. "Like I'd tell you, teme!" After a couple of more minutes of scilence, Deidara asks, "So are you guys after, Itachi?" They stood their not answering his question. "Or...Is it somebody new...Sasuke Uchiha maybe, Mm?" Naruto had been struggling against the spider, but at the sound of Sasuke's name, he looked at Deidara."So...You know about Sasuke too, huh?" Deidara scowled, and said, "Of course _I_ know! I owe him a little payback, for killing Orochimaru! I was supposed to kill him! But, I owed Kakashi-San some of my payback , as well as you Naruto." Naruto smirked and said, "Let me see you try..."

**Sasuke Uchiha**

"I don't have time for this!"Sasuke yelled with rage at Deidara who had dissappered. "He, he...You don't have a choice(Your the boy who lived, jk...) You killed him and now you gatta pay!" Deidara said. He was no where to be seen, but he continued talking. "Once I kill you, I'll go after, _Naruto-Kun_..." Sasuke's eye's burned and he had daggers for eyes. "LEAVE Naruto out of this!!!" Sasuke yelled. He heared him chuckle. That just made him mader. **How dare he! He has no right to talk about Naruto in front of me!!! How does he even know about Naruto? **"How do you even know about Naruto?" He said. He heared more laughter, and it just made him angrier and he clenched his fists. "Oh, hit a nerve did I, oh and Sakura-Chan? Oh, yes and did I forget about Kakashi? Yes, of course, I know about them... When they came after Jinchurrriki Garra, I met them. Would of gotten him too, if it wasn't for his anger and ignorance. But what can you do...And now Sai, Hinata, Kiba and Yamoto? Do you know them too, Mm?" Sasuke, hardly rembered them, but he glared even harder at the trees. "SHUT UP, or I'll KILL YOU!!!" Sauke Screamed. "Ooooh, I see where the temper comes from in team Kakash-" He couldn't finish his sentence because Sasuke had found him and cut him off. He had pulled out his Katana and sliced Deidara's body in half. It turned into clay. With anger, Sasuke landed in the clearing swearing. "Oh, Sasuke...Are you alright?" Karin cooed. He looked at her, fury written all over his face. He looked away and said. "It was just a clone, we have to keep moving." He started sprinting away, leaving a confused Suigetsu behind in his thoughts, **What just happened? Who's Kakashi? Hm, oh right... Sasuke is leaving, the teme...**

**Naruto Uzumaki**

Deidara frowned and then smirked at his challenge. "Well, let's just start with that leg then...Mm?" Naruto frowned. "By the way, Sasuke sends his regards, I mean, he is such a better shinobi then you are. He killed Orochimaru, when no when else could. Mm?" Naruto got angry and his eyes turned red, the whisker-like marks on face cheeks grew thicker. Sakura knew what was going to happen, so she screamed, "NARUTO!!! Don't please, not again!" Team 8 looked at her confused at why she was screaming. They looked at Hinata, and she nodded, "Byakugan!"She yelled and looked at Naruto. Red chakra was pouring out of him."It's like _n-Naruto-Kun_ has an unlimited amount of Chakra inside of h-him!""Really? Wow..." Kiba said in surprise. They didn't know what that ment, but it seemed Sakura did. _**BOOM!!! **_The bomb on Naruto's leg exploaded, his leg still enclosed in the clay. "AHHHHHHRRGGGG!!!!" Naruto screamed in pain. He fell to the floor, clearly in pain. "NARUTO!!!!" Sakura screamed and ran to him. She was crying and clutching him close to her. "Sa-Sakura-ch--chan..."He said quietly. "Oh, Naruto!!!" She said. She cried but looked over him and healed his leg as much as he could. "Are you alright Naruto...?" She asked. "I'm sorry I have toend this love fest...really I'm not...But I have to go, Orders...Tch."Deidara said in a bitter tone and He and Tobi dissappered. Naruto got to his feet slowly but clenched his teeth and said, "That Bastard..." With that they kept walking on. Sakura helped him run, untill the Nine tailed fox's chakra fully healed him. _Thanks...Sakura-Chan..._

He kept thinking of Sasuke, and what was waiting for them. They reached a clearing and saw that an earlier fight had tooken place. Naruto saw that on a tree, a clump of clay lay on the tree. Kakashi called his dogs out to find Sasuke's scent. Pakkun ran to where Naruto stood, and sniffed the clay. He nodded and said, "It's definantly Sasuke' scent." He looked at Naruto. Naruto looked out into the forest. **We're so close, I can feel it! I'm coming Sasuke...I'm coming...**

Oo Cliffhanger!

Hope you like it, and I'm sorry this one was so short! I don't have a lot of time right now. But I will update soon! Since I don't have another chapter for you right now, I leave you with the title. Next time's Chapter is: _**"So close, you can even Tast it!"**_

I hope you review, because I need all the reviews I can get to help improve my story, so thanks and see ya next time! **:p** (thanxs an peace out my readers, jk... LoL)


	4. So Close, You can Even Taste It!

text story

_"talk" _Flashback

"Talk" conversation

_**hello**_ emphisizing and inner thoughts

Disclamer: I do not own Naruto anime or manga! If I did, Sasuke would have come back by now!

_**Chapter 4: So Close, You can Even Taste It!**_

Naruto's hand relaxed and, the glob of exploding clay slipped through his fingers. He looked at Sakura and grinned a smile that reminded her of his promise. She nodded and blushed. Then, Naruto turned to the others and said,

"Kakashi-sensei, I think we should split up to look for Sasuke or Itachi."He looked eager and full of excitement.

Kakashi nodded his head and said,

"Good idea. Ok, here's the plan, Yamato, you go with team 8. I'll go with Naruto, Sakura, and Sai. Yamato, you go 2 km west, and we'll go 3km west. We'll meet here in-" He was interuppted.

"-Kakashi, I have a few extra radios that we can use. If we find either of them, we'll contact each other."

Kakashi nodded and grabbed one of the radios and put it on. He secured it to his neck, and put the earpiece into his ear.

"The Frequency we are on is number 3." Yamato said.

"Ok, well, split up!" Kakashi yelled and the group split in two, searching for their target.

_**Oh, Sasuke! We're coming! Soon, it'll be like before, before you went to Orochimaru. We will be a friends once again... **_Sakura said to herself.

_**Sasuke, we will find you! You will come back with us, weither you like it or not!!! **_Naruto said to himself as he jumped from tree to tree...

**Sasuke Uchiha**

They ran from tree to tree as the sun was setting under the horizan.. Team Hebi, Sasuke leading them, were silent as they ran. _**How did that guy know about Naruto? And Sakura and Kakashi? I mean, I of course know who they are, but how does he? Well, Naruto is the nine tailed fox jinchurriki, maybe.. Maybe they got Naruto? No.. no Naruto couldn't be defeated so easily.. But why do I get this feeling.. I feel like he is so close, but yet... He isn't what I would call Naruto.. I don't know, but..What do I care? He is my past, this is now.**_

"Sasuke, you seem tense, what's up?" Suigetsu asked suspicously. His eyes were squinted.

Sasuke shook his head. Sasuke didn't realize how quiet it actually was. It was too quiet..

"Ok, guys.. I think we should set up camp for the night." The group nodded and stopped running. They jumped down to the clearing and set up their camp.

Sasuke sat next to the orange blazing fire, and thought to himself,

_**It really is too quiet.. **_

He looked around him. Nothing moved. It was too still...

The others snored in their sleeping bags, sleeping peacefully..

Then Sasuke felt it, the chakra presence he knew, yet.. It wasn't normal... It was like it was a different chakra altogether..

Smoke exploded in front of Sasuke. He stood up and grabbed the handle of his Katana.

"It's been awhile..Sasuke-Kun.." A figure in a white cloak appeared.

"Yeah, it has, only 3 months ago.. Kabuto..." Sasuke said with fierce coldness in his voice.

"Aw, whats with the voice? Hm..? I mean you were the one who murdered Orochimaru-Sama." A smile formed under the cloak, but the top part of Kabuto's face was still hidden in the dark.

"What do you want Kabuto..?"Sasuke said, with ice in his eyes. He had already activated the Sharingan.

"Well.. Orochimaru-Sama was my master, and although he is dead, I won't sway from his alliance.." Kabuto said with a smirk.

This only made Sasuke more agitated.

"So what? Are you saying you're going to kill me, because if it is, then, that's really funny.." Sasuke smirked, happy that he came up with a good comeback.

Kabuto frowned for a flicker of a second, but then smirked again. He lifted his hood to reveal...

**Naruto Uzumaki**

It was too dark too see, it was already night out. The stars twinkled in the black sky, as the group slowed to a halt.

"Ok, guys, lets set up camp for now.. At sunrise we are continuing on." Kakashi ordered. They all nodded and set up camp.

After they finished, Kakashi went to the fire, and started reading his infamous book, _**Make-Out Tactics**_, well Sai sat beside him drawing on his sketch pad. Naruto and Sakura sat across from them. They didn't know what to say, they were too eager to go to sleep, so in the awkward scilence, Naruto said,

"Well.. I'm gonna go get some firewood for the night, uh, yeah..."

He walked away awkwardly. Then Sakura said,

"Uh.. Yeah, I'll go help him. " Her face was slightly pink and sweat beads were forming.

Kakashi looked at the two walk away over his book and said to Sai,

"About time.."

Sai nodded and smiled a true smile...

Naruto stumbled looking for wood, on the cold forrest floor. Then he heared something behind him, he turned to see Sakura.

"Sa-Saskura-Chan? What are you doing here?" Naruto said, but a small blush crept to his cheeks, and he smilled sheepishly.

She noticed his blush, and she blushed again.

"I just wanted to help you with the firewood, is that ok?" She said in a sweet, but cooing voice.

Naruto noticed this and coughed, then he pulled on his collar a few times. He calmed himself down and said,

"Sure, S-sakura-chan.."

She smiled a smile that reminded him of the sun. He felt himself melt.

"U-Uh, should we go, er.. now?" Naruto managed to say.

She nodded and thought to herself, _**Aw..How cute, he's emberassed**_

They grabbed some wood, and found themselves on a ledge. The Full moon was in full view. Sakura walked to the edge, and sat down. She looked up at Naruto, as if giving him the signal that it was ok to sit down. He sat down, and looked at Sakura, giving her one of the most goofy-iest and sweetest smiles she has seen him give her. She smiled back.

Then she looked out below to see many trees for miles. Then she said,

"N-naruto..?"

"Hm..?" He said looking at her, her eyes glimmering brightly in the moonlight.

"Do you think, I mean, will Sasuke come back with us?"Naruto's smile fell. She looked like she was filled with self-doubt, and unknowing.

But then he smiled and said with a strong voice,

"Of course we'll get him back Sakura! I'm sure of it! This is probably the last chance we have, and we have to do our very best to bring him back home!"

Sakura's eyes closed and she smiled that bright smile. Naruto smiled back. Then a small blush appeared on his face. He opened his eyes and said awkwardly,

"U-uh.. S-Sakura-Chan..er..." Naruto started.

"What is it Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"Er.. I love you Sakura-Chan.." Naruto finished, his face red.

Sakura's smile fell, and she said,

"I, I don't know what to say-" Sakura said.

"Then don't say anything, just.." Naruto interuppted. He looked at her beautiful soft face. Her lips quivered in fear,

He leaned forward into her lucious lips,

"Naruto, I..I.." Sakura said, she too leaning into him. When they were a breath away, Sakura backed away, and said,

"Uh.. I think I'm gonna go to sleep now Naruto..." Sakura said and she got up and walked toward the camp.

Naruto frozen in embaressment, and dissapointment, got up, but couldn't get himself to say anything.

_**Sakura-Chan..**_

**Sasuke Uchiha **

To reveal half of his face was disfigured. His eye looked exactly like Oroachimaru.

"What did you do?" Sasuke asked in astonishment.

"I extracted some of Oroachimaru-Sama's DNA and inserted it into my body. It turns out that his DNA is trying to take over my body." Kabuto smiled.

"You're crazy.. Who would do that?" Sasuke said coldly.

"I would, to get stronger, even stornger than Oroachimaru-Sama and you.." His voice rising into a exclamated voice.

"Yeah right.. Anyway, what are you doing here?" Sasuke asked quietly.

"I haven't come for you.. I was on my way towards the mist village. I just thought I would sneak a peek at you before my training trip.." Kabuto said in a sly voice.

"Well.. You saw me, now get out of here..!" Sasuke retorted.

"Fine, fine.. But I just wanted to tell you about Naruto-Kun.." Kabuto said, smiled , and looked over his glasses.

Sasuke's face was nonetheless still cold.

"Well, what about _Naruto _?"

Kabuto's smile faltered, but continued,

"Naruto-Kun knows about Oroachimaru-Sama, and they already are on their way here. They're way too close for you, and your team, to make it out, without confrontation. Just thought you should know.. Oh and you're about a day away from Itachi-san, so good luck, Sasuke-Kun..." Kabuto finished and dissappeared in smoke.

Sasuke looked up to the trees, eyes glaring, teeth clenched, he then said,

"tch.. " Sasuke let go of his Katana, and sat down , the fire almost out.

_**Itachi.. I am coming! I am so close, I can taste it. And is Naruto really out there, so close that he can confront us? **_

**Naruto Uzumaki**

After Sakura had left, Naruto sat back down and said to himself,

_**Does Sakura-Chan love me? She almost kissed me, but she left.. I love Sakura-Chan so much? But I think she's still in love with the teme... If she is, then, then I have to give up Sakura-Chan.. And let them be together...**_

After an hour or two, Naruto made his way back to the camp. The fire had died and everyone had fallen asleep, even Sakura..

Her face was calm, and she breathed in and out slowly. A few hairs straid out onto her face.

He pushed them out of her eyes and said, " I love you Sakura-Chan.. Good Night"

He went onto his sleeping bag, and after a few silent minutes, Naruto fell asleep..

But what he didn't know, was that Sakura was still awake,

_**I, I don't know if I love you too, do I.. ?**_ And with that, she too fell asleep...

Oo Cliffhanger!

Well, I hope you liked this chapter. One of my favorites to write! Please review, and I'll see you next time. Next time's chapter is called :_**I'm here! Confrontation!**_

(Oh by the way, the part with Kabuto and Oro combining was used in a manga chapter. Sorry, I just had to put it in. That part was just twisted enough to be in my story! Well, see you next time! Bu-bye! **XD**)


	5. I'm here! Confrontation!

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I've been writing this story for awhile now and with every chapter, I get more readers. I want to thank all of you who review! You make my day, and your reviews inspire me to do better and better! So once you finish this chapter, please review! Thanks! Enjoy XD!

DISCLAIMER: I don' t own Naruto anime or manga!

_**Chapter 5: I'm here! Confrontation!**_

A sliver of the sun peaked through the tree tops, as a cool morning breeze whooshed through the forrest.When a ray of light fell upon Naruto's face, he awoke. He sat up, not recgonizing where or when he was.. Then it hit him, the realization that they were so close to Sasuke...

"Sasuke..." Naruto whispered.

He looked around to see all of the others were still asleep, snoring peacefully. He looked at Sakura.. She too was breathing calmly. Naruto got up and zipped on his jacket. He then pulled on his headband and tightened it. When he rolled up his sleeping bag, Sakura awoke to find that he was already, ready to go.

" N-naruto.. What are you doing?" Sakura sat up and stiffled a yawn.

He gave her a soft look, and he said,

"We have to go get Sasuke.. He's close, I can feel it.."

"But Naruto, we should wait for Kakashi-Sensei's orders.." Sakura said.

"We can't wait, by the time we-" Naruto was interuppted.

"- Naruto, be patient. We'll find him." Kakashi said sitting up.

Naruto looked like he was about to yell, but then he let out his breath and said,

"Fine, but we should leave soon."

Kakashi nodded.

"Ok.. We need to think of a plan though."

"Ok, well I'll fight Sasuke." Naruto stated simply. His eyes showed brightness and excitement.

"... Fine, but if we have to, we will help you Naruto. We don't know how strong he actually is now.." Kakashi said standing up and tying his own headband on.

Naruto nodded and held his hand out for Sakura, to help her up. She took it and stood up. The small pink blush crept over her cheeks.

"Thanks Naruto.."

He nodded and let go of her hand after a few awkward moments. His face was flustered. By now, Sai had already awoken.

"If Naruto-San is going to confront Sasuke.. Shouldn't we hide ourselves, incase he needs backup?" Sai asked.

Kakashi nodded.

"Here's the plan.."

**Itachi Uchiha**

"Itachi-San.. Now that they have the 8th Jinchurrikki, shouldn't we go after your Jinchurriki?" Kisame asked Itachi.

".. Yes, we have to go after Naruto-Kun. But I know he isn't at Konoha right now. He is on a mission. But where?" Itachi said slyly.

Kisami smiled.

"Should we go and look for him, Itachi-san? "

Itachi nodded and said,

" Yes, my scenses tell me he's west of here."

" Ok let's go.." Kisame said with excitement in his voice.

**Naruto Uzumaki**

Kakashi had just finished telling everyone the plan, when Naruto spoke up.

" Kakashi-Sensei, what if Itachi shows up?"

" Well, then we have no other choice but to confront him as well." Kakashi answered.

They all nodded their heads in agreement.

"Ok lets go!" Naruto yelled.

They nodded again, and jumped into the trees, running towards their destonation.

**Sasuke Uchiha**

Sasuke awoke as the sun rose up high in the sky. It was unusual for him to sleep in, but he did.

"Oh shit.. we need to go now. Itachi might be getting farther and farther as I speak..."

He stood up and looked around at his comrades. They too had slept in.

" Suigetsu, Karin, Juggo get up we have to leave now! " Sasuke yelled.

The three of them were startled awake and Suigetsu said,

"What the fuck, Sasuke? We are so close, a few days away won't matter..."

Sasuke glared at him, so cold that Suigetsu shivered in fear.

"Fine, fine I'll get up.. geez.." Suigetsu said and got upready to go.

Karin sat up and said to Sasuke,

"Sasuke.. Itachi.." Her eyes were not facing Sasuke but oppisite him.

"What about Itachi?" Sasuke asked quickly.

" He's coming this way.. " Karin answered standing up.

"I guess we don't have to leave then do we? " Juggo asked, already knowing the answer.

Then Sasuke felt it, someone's chakra.. It was familliar to him. He knew it, he's trained with it, he fought it... That Chakra...

"That Chakra.. " Sasuke said facing west.

Karin looked at him and said,

"Who's chakra is that? It's really strong... " Karin looked at him to the forest then back at him.

"Is it Itachi's?" Karin asked.

Sasuke shook his head,

"It's.. an old friend..." Sasuke said smirking.

Karin looked out into the forrest, not knowing what to look for.

"I guess you already know I'm here." Said a voice.

Sasuke nodded and Karin said,

"Who is that, Sasuke?"

A young 15 year old boy flipped down in front of the two, and said,

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto! And I'm here to bring you back Sasuke.. "

**Oo Cliffhanger! Well, I'm sorry this one is sooo short, but I just updated yesterday, so I wanted to leave you with another chapter. Please leave your review, and I hope you liked it! Next time's chapter is called: **_**An Old Friend, New Rivals! **_

**(If you have any suggestions on how **_**An Old Friend, New Rivals **_**should end, please leave your review, and maybe, just maybe that will be the ending! That's all for now, I'll see you all later! Bu-bye XD!)**


	6. An Old Friend, New Rivals!

**AUTHORS NOTE: **Ok to all of the People that reviewed, I thank you! You are great insperation to this story! Please keep on reading and I hope that you enjoy this chapter!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto!

_**Chapter 6 : **__**An Old Friend, New Rivals!**_

The sun blazed down upon 3 young ninja as they stood facing each other.. It's been awhile since they have been face to face, but nonetheless, there they stood.. The blond ninja stood before his old friend, his old teammate, and before someone he has not met before..

" I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and I'm here to bring back Sasuke.. " Naruto spoke softly to the raven-haired girl. Naruto had not seen her before, so, this was a surprise to him, but he still stood there. This was going according to plan, and what Sasuke and this girl didn't know was that , Kakashi-Sensei, Sakura, and Sai were hiding, waiting to be called on backup. Kakashi had already called Yamato and told him to go east of where he was 4 km, to help with the confrontation.

"It's been awhile Naruto..." Sasuke said with a frown. He stood there and said to himself, _It truly has been awhile.. But Naruto won't get in my way of avenging my clan.. He is my past, and with my past, it is gone.. He is nothing to me.. _

" If your here, then where is Sakura, and Kakashi? " Sasuke asked, his face as immoble as the time Sakura, Naruto, and Sai confronted him at Orochimaru's lair.

" I'm here, by myself... The others don't know where I am right now.. " Naruto said, his face just as immoble as Sasuke's.

It was Sasuke's time to smirk,

" Do you really expect me to believe you? Since when do you act on your own, even when coming on missions, you never left without a team to back you up.. Your so predictable.. " Sasuke finished with a small meanicing chuckle.

Naruto gritted his teeth, and said,

" I don't care what you say, Sasuke.. Your coming back with me to Konoha.. " His face still as immoble as ever.

" And who says I'll let you.. Since when have I ever gone easy on you.. ? It was my will that let you live last time, but you won't survive this fight.. You should have gave up the first time.. " Sasuke said coldly.

But this time, it was Naruto's time to smirk.

" And who says this is my last fight.. I have a promise to Sakura-Chan, and to myself, to bring you back.. And I don't go back on my word, you know I don't, Sasuke.. "

This struck Sasuke with painfully happy memories.. His eyes widened, as he remembered the fight with Naruto,

_Flashback-_

_"__I promised to bring you back.. for Sakura-Chan.. I don't go back on my word, for that is my nindo, my ninja way.." Naruto yelled at Sasuke._

_" I can't go back with you.. just give up." Sasuke yelled back._

_" I won't ever give up.. Not if it concerns one of my friends!" Naruto yelled._

_End of Flashback-_

" Well, then I guess you'll just have to give up on your promise to Sakura.. Naruto." Sasuke said coldly, his hand moving towards hisKatana.

".. Because I'm not going back to Konoha with you, or ever.. " Sasuke said pulling out his sharp Katana out of it's shief. The girl next to Sasuke smirked and said,

" You can't win.. Your worthless when it comes to Sasuke.. He's too powerfull for you-" Karin was inturuppted.

" Karin! Shut the hell up! " Sasuke yelled at her. She was slightly taken aback, but she nodded and backed away, but then she said quietly,

" Your too weak, though, you should just give up.."

" Well, Karin.. is it? I'm not scared of Sasuke-teme.. I can take him, and I know the real him.. He isn't as cold as you know.. " Naruto said to her with confidence.

This stunned Karin, for she knew no one who was not scared of _her _Sasuke..

" So should we start this.." Naruto said with a fighting stance.

Sasuke smirked and said,

" Let"s go.. Naruto.. "

**Deidara and Tobi **

The two akatsuki members appeared in the dark, dank Akatsuki hideout. 1 other figure stood before them, in the empty, but huge hideout. It was the leader, he had ordered them there..

" Deidara, Tobi, I have summoned you here, and with good reasons.. I see you tried going after both the jinchurriki, and Sasuke Uchiha.. That was foolish, and careless.. Akatsuki members better then you two have been up against them, and have died. You were idiots.. I told you.. You have to go after something more important, it is vital for the Akatsuki, that you succeed, for if you don't.. Everything we have done was a waste of time.. Now go, and compleate your task.. " The leader yelled his orders to the pair.

Deidara and Tobi nodded and said,

"We're sorry master, we were careless, please.. "

"Scilence.. Do your part, and you will be rewarded.." With that, the leader disappeared before their eyes.

" Tch, who does he think we are, servents?" Deidara asked Tobi.

" Actually, Deidara-Senpai, we are- " Tobi was interuppted.

" I know Tobi, just shut up before I knock you out." Deidara said bitterly.

**Itachi Uchiha**

The pair of Akatsuki members walked west, towards their destonation.. Naruto.. He was the final Jinchurriki that they needed to attempt to remove the bijuu..

" Itachi-San, what if we meet into trouble along the way..?" Kisame asked his partner.

" You mean Kakashi's team.. or my brother.. ?" Itachi said, knowing what he ment.

" I ment your brother.. If he has become more powerful, then how do we know what to expect?" Kisame asked again.

" We don't, it doesn't matter, he isn't worth our time.. We are after Naruto-Kun, that is all we should care about.." Itachi said, simply.

" Fine.. fine.. Then lets be ready for the worst case scenario.. That Sasuke is with Naruto-Kun.. This could prove troublesome." Kisame said. The two walked on to Naruto...

**Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha**

It was quiet, not one person dared to speak, when Suigetsu's shock wore off, he finally said,

" So this guy is Naruto.. hm, interesting.." His smile faded as no one spoke, and then Sasuke said to his group,

" I told you what to do, concerning him.. stay away.." His eyes stared fixidly on Naruto.

Naruto smirked and said,

" Been talking about me, eh? Teme.. "

" Only concerning that I would be the one to kill you.. dobe.." Sasuke said coldly.

Naruto's smile faded as he thought to himself, _Man.. Sasuke.. Why does it have to be like this.. We were, are best friends.. Why do you push me aside like I'm nothing more then a pile of crap.._

" It was my will that let you survive last time, and the time before.. but you won't live to see tomorrow.. dobe." Sasuke said just as coldly.

It was Naruto's time to smile, for he said,

" I made a promise to myself that I wouldn't die untill I become Hokage, and I don't go back on my word, as I said before.."

Sasuke smirked,

" I'm sorry, but you'll just have to break that promise.. because you are going to die, right here, right now..!"

With that Sasuke reappeared behind Naruto and slid his katana through Naruto, clean..

Then Naruto's so called 'dead' body let off a poof of smoke, and it was a log that he had cut into pieces.

" A subsitution jutsu.." Karin whispered to herself, her hands over her mouth in awe.

" But that still isn't enough to beat Sasuke.. " Karin said under her breath.

Naruto was no where to be seen, it was like he dissappeared. Sasuke closed his eyes, for a brief moment he breathed calmly, then, he opened his eyes to reveal his Sharingan.

He looked all around and finally found him coming straight at him with a shadow clone.

_A_t _least he bothered to hide himself... baka.._

He through a kunai at the clone, and it disappeared in the flash of smoke.

Sasuke pointed his Katana at Naruto's cheast and released a chadori through his sword, causing it to be impossible for Naruto, to defend himself.

The Katana went through Naruto's heart.. He screamed in agony.

" Guh!! " His eyes shut tight in pain, then he thought to himself, _ This is it... _

" I told you.. you can't beat Sasuke like that.. Your too weak.. " Karin said softly, in a boasting tone. Her eyes sparkling with admiration for Sasuke.

Naruto's body was lifted above the ground, and his whole body was shaking,

Sasuke pulled his Katana out of Naruto's bleeding heart, blood spilling all over the ground beneath him. Sasuke deactivated the Sharingan.

He grabbed hold of Naruto's neck and squeezed hard, just like at the Valley of the End..

".. Naruto, you are still too weak, you should have stayed home.. If you did, you might not have had to died.. His grip on Naruto's throat was sufficating.. Naruto's hands pulling at his hands hopelessly..

After awhile Naruto began to stop moving.. then Sasuke said in the coldest tone,

" You are useless, and you never will become Hokage.. You had no chance whatsoever, to bring me back to Konoha.. It was pointless and you still tried to pursue me, thinking you could win me back.. , "

" Hehe.. You are really pitiful, Naruto.. " Suigetsu said with humor in his voice. Sasuke glared at him, but went on talking to Naruto, staring at him with his cold, black eyes..

Naruto opened his eyes to stare back at Sasuke, with pain in his eyes..

" You are a loser, and you don't have any real talent.. Your attempt right now was awful.. You are nothing to me.. " Sasuke finished just as coldly..

Naruto's pained expression vanished, and was replaced with a a mere smile..

This gave Sasuke a weird feeling...

" Well, thats what I thought you'd say.. Sasuke.." Naruto said with humor in his voice.

This confused Sasuke even more..

With a puff of smoke Naruto was gone..

The real Naruto aimed a shot at Sasuke's face, but barely missed and punched Sasuke's right arm..

_What?!?!?!? _ Sasuke said to himself.

_What?!?!?!?!?!?! _Suigetsu said to himself

_WHAT!?!?!??!? _Karin said to herself.

_Hm?? _Juggo said, uniterested.

_How did Naruto get a shadow clone right past me?!? I can't be so careless around him, he'll get me, if I don't pay attention.. _Sasuke thought to himself. _How strong has Naruto gotten? _He grabbed his arm in slight pain.

Naruto flipped back and landed on his feet, a mere 8 ft away.. Naruto smirked and said to Sasuke,

" Do you think i'd really let you get me that easily? I'm not an idiot.. "

" Well.. That's news to me, Naruto.." Sasuke said coldly.

Naruto gritted his teeth and said,

" I'm not the one who fell for it, Sasuke-Teme.."

Then Sasuke said quietly,

" Then why don't we get serious, dobe."

He let go of his arm and grabbed the end of his Katana and disappeared. He reappered right in front of Naruto and slashed Naruto's right arm..

" Gah.. Sasuke.. teme." Naruto yelled in pain.

Sasuke smirked. He was about to say something but..

A kunai flew almost hitting Sasuke squarly in the chest, but Sasuke flipped back and landed a little away from Karin and Suigetsu. All of Sasuke's team looked up at the trees, to see Sakura, Sai, and Kakashi standing there before them..

**Itachi Uchiha**

" Did you hear that, Itachi-San..?" Kisame said to his travling companion.

Itachi nodded and pointed ahead to a clearing a mile away..

Kisame nodded to and said,

" Who do you think it is? The jinchurriki or your brother..?" Kisame asked his partner.

" I know it's no other.. " Itachi said simply.

" Then lets go.. " Kisame said quietly.

Itachi nodded and the two walked to the commotion. 

**Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha**

" Sakura.. and you Sai.. and you Kakashi.." Sasuke said.

" It's been awhile, since we've seen each other.. " Kakashi said to Sasuke.

" I know.. I didn't expect to see you at all.. Kakashi-Sensei.." Sasuke replied.

" Karin.. tell the others that they are to go up against the others... Don't let them escape.. You can go after Sakura.. " Sasuke whispered quietly to Karin, so that only she could hear. She nodded and walked to the others to give them their orders.

Sakura flipped down next to Naruto.. She whispered softly to him,

" Are you ok Naruto.. ? "

He nodded but she took his arm between her gentle touch to reveal a green glow. She was healing his arm..

Sasuke raised his eyebrows with surprise. _I didn't know she knew how to heal.. Must have been her training.. _

Sakura noticed this and she faced Sasuke,

" What is it Sasuke-Kun ? Are you surprised i could do this..?"

He shook his head and glared at her with cold eyes,

"I don't care what you can do, you are my past, and with it, you are gone.. "

Sakura closed her eyes, got in a fighting stance, and opened her eyes, revealing a smile,

" I wouldn't make her angry Sasuke-teme.. " Naruto said with humor in her voice.

"Why is she gonna cry for me again.. " He said with a smirk.

This made Sakura angry, so with that anger, she screamed, a scream of fury and slammed her fist onto the ground. The ground burst into a thousand pieces, and dust flew everywhere. This knocked everyone down, that wasn't ready for that impact, the others all held on for dear life..

As the dust cleared, Sakura could be seen, and she was breathing heavily from the chakra release, her fist still down on the ground. Sasuke stood up and stared at her.. _How could she be this strong?!?!?! She may be a tougher opponent then I thought.._

_Oh my Kami!!! I'm gonna be murdered!!! _ Karin thought to herself.

Sakura stood up breathing out a deep breath. She opened her eyes in triumph..

Sai had already opened his sketchpad, and started drawing on it. Then his drawing of a lion came to life and jumped down next to Sakura and Naruto. He sat down and started to give it commands. Kakashi jumped down too, and was ready to fight. Sasuke's team got ready too.

They all were about to start the fight, when suddenly someone, a cold chilling voice said,

" We're here to take you with us, Naruto-Kun.. "

Everyone froze, and looked sideways at the voice..

There, stood two of the Akatsuki, Itachi and Kisame.

" Come quietly, and no one will get hurt.. " Itachi said just as chilling as before.

Naruto gritted his teeth and clenched his fists...

**Oo Cliffhanger! I hope you liked this one. It was one of my favorites to write. So if you liked it as much as I did, please review!! Next time's chapter is called : **_**Save yourself, or save your friends?**_

**(Ok, well the idea that I liked was an idea of Micheal the Archangel's, so all the credit for the idea, goes to him. Thanks Micheal the Archangel, I hope you keep on reading!!! I also hope the rest of you liked it , so see you next time, bu-bye! XD !!!)**


	7. Save yourself, or save your friends?

AUTHOR'S NOTEThanks for all the reviews, I've been reading Harry Potter 7, so I'm sorry about the long week update! Here's the new chapter, I hope you'll like it!

Disclaimer I do not own Naruto!!

_**Chapter 7: Save yourself, or save your friends? **_

A cool refreshing breeze blew across the clearing, the wind slapped their hair across their faces. Naruto looked into those red sharingan eyes, and felt anger and the most dislike of that man, than anyone he has ever met. For this man, was the man that drived Sasuke from their village, and most importantly, Naruto and Sakura..

Itachi looked at everyone, he was right.. _This_ _is gonna be tougher than I thought. Everyone is here, including Kakashi. There are too many to take them down so easily.. So, I'll have to use plan B._

Sasuke starred at his brother, his eyes just as cold as Itachi's..

Itachi ignored Sasuke's gaze, and looked at his target..

" Naruto-Kun, come with us, and we won't hurt any of your comrades. If you don't, the girl dies first.. " Itachi said looking at Sakura.

Naruto looked at who he was referring to, when he realized it was Sakura, he glared at him and said,

" Like I'd let you lay a hand on Sakura-Chan! I'll never come with you! You Bastards! "

Itachi closed his eyes and sighed,

" Then I guess, we'll have to do this the hard way.. Kisame, I see someone that I think that you probably know? "

Kisame smiled and nodded and said to Suigetsu,

" I see you have Zabuza's sword.. "

" Yup, and I'll be taking yours as well, Kisame.. " Suigetsu smirked and grabbed the handle of his sword.

"Suigetsu, you take on Kisame.. You know what to do.. I'll take care of Itachi.. " Sasuke said quietly, yet his voice was full of anger.

Suigetsu nodded and unclassped his sword and it landed with a 'thud' on the grassy floor.

Naruto looked at this guy,he was about his age, and yet he was carrying that huge sword around. _Wait! That's Zabuza's sword! How did he get that?!? Oh.. We left it out for anyone to get it, but how does Sasuke know these guys? _He looked over to Juggo, _I wonder who he is, but whoever he is, he might be hard to beat.. _

He looked over to Sakura, Sai, and Kakashi. He gave Kakashi a look that asked_ Is Yamato on his way? _

Kakashi nodded, and gave Naruto a look that said _They're almost here, 1km to go! _ Naruto nodded and looked at Sasuke and Itachi. These two looked very alike, except Sasuke's hair was shorter. Sasuke's goal was to avenge his clan's downfall, it was Itachi that killed them all. If Itachi wanted to, he could surely kill them in an instant...

**Diedara and Tobi**

The two akatsuki members walked through the land of the water, observing their area, it was clear of any enemies. They were on their own mission, a mission that could cause the world to go into a final war, that they would surely win. There was nothing that could defeat it, they would win either way..

" Deidara-Senpai, where exactly is the thing we are looking for? " Tobi asked his master.

" Tch, I told you already Tobi! It's in the underwater cave, geez, you are so forgetful! " Deidara replied.

" Oh, I know where we are going, it's what we are after, that confuses me.. " Tobi said.

Deidara stopped walking and glared at Tobi, and said,

" It's top secret, we can't just start talking about it in the middle of the enemy's territory, tch.. isn't that obvious?" Deidara asked his partner.

" Oh, oh right.. forgot.. nevermind." Tobi said.

" Tch, whatever.." Deidara said.

They kept on walking toward their destionation, the center of the water's lake..

**Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha**

Naruto looked at Sakura and he knew what she was thinking, Sasuke.. He would bring him back.. He had to, he made a promise!

" Sakura-Chan, you know what to do, right?" Naruto whispered quietly to his comrade. She nodded and said to Naruto.

"What will you do Naruto?"

Naruto said,

" I'm gonna help Sasuke.."

Sasuke heard this and said to Naruto,

" I don't want your help Naruto.."

" I don't care, Sasuke.. I'm gonna help you no matter what you say.." Naruto said quietly with confidence.

" No.. Itachi is mine, I will be the one to kill him.. Stay out of this Naruto!" Sasuke said to Naruto.

Naruto clenched his fist and his anger was surfacing. Sakura felt it and she said,

"Naruto! Don't! " She put her hand on his shoulder. She looked from the side at his eyes, they were red. The demon fox's features were starting to show. He growled and then Sasuke felt it too.. His enormus chakra, he only felt chakra as strong as that, and that was when Naruto was trying to bring back Sasuke the first time.. Sasuke looked at his former comrade, Naruto's eyes were once again the crimson red. _Does anger activate the demon fox's chakra? _

Itachi looked at Naruto, this was the Nine tailed fox's power.. _If were not careful, he can kill us. His chakra is equal to mine right now, but if it just started, then the kyubbi's power could beat us easily. _

Sakura's touch lessoned his anger, but Naruto's eyes still gleamed red..

" You don't understand Sasuke.. You never did.. And yet, you still want to kill us.. When all we want is you back! " Naruto yelled at Sasuke.

" I don't care Naruto, just keep your fuckin' mouth shut for once.. " Sasuke yelled back.

" Karin, fight Sakura and Naruto, keep them busy! " Sasuke said quietly to Karin. Karin nodded, but gulped at the thought of fighting the duo. Naruto's horrifying chakra, and Sakura's terrifying strength.

She stared at the two in front of her and she threw a kunai at Naruto. Naruto dodged it , and stared at his apponant. His eyes glared at her for trying anything. Sakura looked at Karin. The battle begun..

Kakashi looked at Juggo and knew who he was, the one that had the first ever cursed seal. Sai and Kakashi, were on their own against this guy, and they hardly knew anything about him, but from what Sai has gotten from his drawings, this guy would be hard to defeat..

Juggo's cursed seal spread over his body, and then he said,

" I-I want to, to.. Kill everyone!!! " Kakashi's eyes widened, Juggo's personality changed dramatically before his eyes. Appearently, Naruto's chakra outburst caused Juggo to lose it..

Naruto used his shadow-clone technique and charged after Karin. 5 Naruto's were throwing punches and kicks at Karin, so it was hard fo her to concentrate on anything else. She turned to see that Sakura had dissapered from her original spot, and she didn't know where she was. _Holy Shit! This is tough!! Where did that little slut go?!?! _

Then Karin looked behind her to see that Sakura was going to land one of her super-human punches on her, she dodged it, barely escaping the deadly punch. Sakura stopped mid-way, and she saw that Karin was about to kick her, when Naruto grabbed Karin's leg and landed his punch on her stomach. She gasped at the pain but nevertheless, she escaped his grip. She kicked the Naruto that was holding her and it went out with a 'poof'. The rest of the Naruto's turned to smoke and Naruto and Sakura were gone. She looked all around, but she couldn't find any of her targets. Then Sakura flipped down from the tree branch and tried to land another punch on Karin's face, but Karin dodged it again. Karin threw shurriken at Sakura, and it turned into a Naruto clone.

_One of Naruto's clones, ok, so where are the real Naruto and bitch?!?! _

Out of nowhere, she heared the girl she dispised throw another punch at her, so she ducked, but it was Naruto and he had a spinning ball of chakra in his hand, and it landed on one of the tree's causing it to break in half and it tumbled and fell to the ground. _Holy SHIT!!! What in the hell was that technique?!?!? Sasuke should've told us that they would be tough, even without Naruto's extra chakra from the kyubbi! _

Naruto turned around to face his opponent. He took in a deep breath and and opened his eyes, they were back to it's original color, blue..

Karin was concentrating so hard on Naruto, that she forgot that Sakura was still behind her. Sakura ran from her spot, Karin heared and turned her head to see Sakura, she froze. Sakura landed her super-human punch right on Karin's face.

" Guh!! " Karin managed to say as she was punched into a couple of trees that were in front of her. Karin was out cold.

Sakura smirked and looked at Naruto who smiled back..

Sai's newly drawn lion went after Juggo and bit down on his neck. Juggo's scream was mixed with pain and anger.

" I- I will kill you and everyone else here, starting with your lion! " Juggo yelled at Sai. Kakashi had been using his sharingan, in gen-jutsu, so Juggo thought he had already killed Kakashi and was about to kill Sai, but his lion drawing was in the way. In reality Sai was helping Naruto and Sakura. As long as Juggo was trapped in Kakashi's gen-jutsu, he wan't any real danger..

" I'm not here to fight you, foolish little brother.. I'm here for the Jinchurriki Naruto, so step aside.. " Itachi said coldly to Sasuke.

" No, you won't take Naruto.. You'll fight me! " Sasuke said to his older brother.

" Your not worth my time, little Brother.. " Itachi said.

Sasuke growled in anger and he grabbed the end of his Katana and pulled it out of it's shief. He held it next to him and said ,

" You will, and I will be the one who does it!! " Sasuke said and ran at Itachi. Itachi's eyes were still closed, and when he opened them, the mangakyou sharingan appeared. Sasuke stopped, and he was once again in his family's house. He saw Itachi kill his parents once again, and he saw them fall to the floor dead..

He screamed, and he ran outside, he saw Itachi then kill the whole clan.

" No, no not again.. Why did you kill them all! " Sasuke heared him repeat the question to his brother. Blood was all over Sasuke's hands, he tried to wipe them clean, but it just stayed stuck on his hands. Then.. two new images appeared before him. These two people were lying on the floor dead as well. He turned them over to reveal a dead Naruto and Sakura. He dropped them, their blood spread all over his arms and face..

"No.. No, not them too!!! Naruto!!!Sakura!!!! " Sasuke dropped to his knees and started crying, although they were part of his past, he still cared if they died, for they were like family to him.. Even though he would never admit it to himself...

In the real world, Sasuke was still, he had not screamed at all. He too opened his eyes to reveal the sharingan. Sasuke had secreatly put a gen-jutsu on his own brother from the beginning, and Itachi didn't even realize it. When he released Itachi, he found himself in a totally different situation..

" So.. You have improved.. but still, foolish little brother, you are not strong enough to bring me down.. " Itachi said to Sasuke.

" But Like I said, I'm not here to fight you, I'm here for Naruto-Kun.. " With that Itachi disappeared.

"What the-? " Sasuke said aloud. He turned all around, he could not find the man that destroyed his entire clan...

Suigetsu and Kisame starred at each other for a while, not knowing what to say for the first time. But after a minute of quiet, Suigetsu said,

" So, Kisame-san.. You work for Akatsuki, why is that? " His sharp teeth showing.

" That's none of your concern Suigetsu.. You wouldn't understand the whole thing.. " Kisame mocked his former student.

Suigetsu glared at his former teacher and said,

" And your the one to talk.. you dumbass."

Kisame took a swing with his sword at Suigetsu's head. It melted at the touch of the sword. Kisame smirked at how easy it was to kill the kid, but he frowned when Suigetsu's head reformed.

"I guess Orochimaru did some extreme tests on you, if you can turn into water. This might be harder than I thought." Kisame said to the kid.

Suigetsu smiled and took a swing with his overpowered arms at Kisame, nearly catching him, but missed by an inch.

" I guess you also improved your swordsmen fighting skills as well? Nevertheless, I will kill you Suigetsu.. " Kisame said, and was about to when Itachi said,

" Kisame, stop!" It was out of nowhere, but he stopped and waited for further instructions.

Naruto smiled at Sakura, and she smiled back. Then, Sakura stopped, her expression filled with astonishment and surprise.

" Sakura-Chan..? " Naruto asked the girl of his dreams, _ What happened to her?!?!??! _

Sakura fell to her knee's and then fell to her side. Then Naruto saw it, _Sakura-Chan!!!!_ , a weird shaped kunai was lodgged in her back.

" SAKURA-CHAN!!!!!!! " Naruto screamed, causing everyone to turn and look at Naruto, and what had happened to Sakura..

Naruto ran to her and saw she was uncauntious, he pulled out the kunai and saw her blood was mixed with a purplish color. Poison..

" No, no Sakura-chan.. " He held her close and was trembling.

Itachi appeared before the couple, and Naruto's eyes were once again the crimson red...

The nine tailed fox's chakra was now leaking fast. He was angry and his fury was noticed by eveyone as the chakra's power was forced onto them.

" You will, " Naruto started, but Itachi said

" That poison only has one anidote, and I have it. Save yourself, or save your friend..? If you want it Naruto-Kun, you have to come with us, without any fuss.. "

Naruto looked into Sakura's face, her face was getting paler, and she was shaking a little. He would never put her life at stake, it's way too important..

His eyes were calmer, and he nodded his head, realizing his fate, and his dream that would never come true...

" Fine.. Fine, as long as Sakura's safe.. " Naruto whispered to the evil man before him. Naruto stood up and Kisame reappered and knocked out Naruto. He put him on his sword and he disappered without another word.. Itachi placed a small bottle next to Sakura and without another look at the others, he too disappered..

Everyone was quite..

**Oo Cliffhanger!! I hope you liked it, please leave a review if you did! Next time's chapter is: **_**To Fight Itachi, we must save Naruto!! **_

**( I know a few people helped with the idea of the chapter, and I want to say thanks for all the ideas! Keep on reading!! See you later, bu bye!! XD !!)**


	8. To Fight Itachi, we must save Naruto!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Hey, finished the 7th Harry Potter book, best one ever! Go on and read it if you like Harry Potter! Anyway, I really appreciate all the reviews, It helps me improve the story! So, I hope you enjoy this chapter! This might be the last chapter for awhile, because I'm going on vaction this Saturday, so I'm sorry, but once I get back, I'll try and update. Sorry again!

**DISCLAIMER: **Ok, I've never owned Naruto, and I never will, but I do own this story!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_**Chapter 8: To Fight Itachi, we must save Naruto!**_

Everyone was quiet... Sakura suddenly started to shake, her face turning so pale.. Karin was still out cold, Juggo had calmed down and returned to his normal self, and Sasuke.. Sasuke stood ever so still..

Sai and Kakashi ran to Sakura, her shaking suddenly stopped, as fast as it came. Kakashi picked Sakura up into his lap, and felt her pulse. It was slowing fast, and soon she would be dead.

_This is unusal poison, it's reacting immeadiatly, faster than any poison that I've heared of.. If I don't give her the antidote soon, she will die, but I don't know where to exactly put it. If I put it in the wrong place, it will be useless... I need someone- _

" Kakashi.. Let me care to Sakura's poison.. " A surprising voice spoke quietly, it was no louder than a whisper.

Kakashi looked to the owner of the voice.. Sasuke turned from his position, and walked toward the trio, and bent down infront of Sakura. Sasuke pulled out a scroll, but instead of writing it was a mini medical kit. Sasuke pulled out a needle and poured the antidote into one end and stuck into her heart. He pulled out the needle and then quietly picked himself up.

He looked up at the sky, and it was getting dark. **(I know they didn't fight that long, but the story will be better this way.) **

" Suigetsu.. get Karin out of the tree and take care of her wounds.. " Sasuke stated to his comrade. Suigetsu nodded and walked over to Karin, smirked at her state and picked her up and started to tend to her wounds.

" Juggo.. set up camp and start a fire.. " Sasuke finished.

Sakura's breathing and heart beat had returned to normal, when Kakashi picked her up and gave her to Sai to carry on his back.

Kakashi looked at Sasuke's replacment and gave him a look that was like he was giving orders. Sai nodded and disappered, Sakura still on his back. Kakashi turned to his ex-student and gave him a brief look of thanks, but it was then replaced with sadness..

Sasuke didn't aknowlage his look, and walked away, toward the knewly-made fire. He sat down, one of his knees up while his arm laid on it, his face too on his arm. He looked at the fire, the fire dancing in his eyes..

Kakashi sat down across from the Uchiha, his eye's too looking at the fire. After what seemed like hours, darkness filled the sky, Sasuke spoke quietly,

" It wasn't supposed to happen like this.. "

" I mean, I didn't want this to happen.. You shouldn't have come.. " Sasuke eyes suddenly looked sad, and actually remorseful..

" You mean coming after you..? Because if that is what you mean.. Then that couldn't be helped either way.. " Kakashi said half laughing, his black eye starring deeply into the fire.

Sasuke glanced at his ex-sensei, his eyes back to their usual cold, and he said looking back at the fire,

" I guess it couldn't be helped.. It was so predictable that Naruto would want to come after me.. "

Kakashi smiled under his black mask, and said,

" Your right.. It was too predictable, it's hard though.. Deciding against Naruto.. He wouldn't have anyone else's say in it.. "

Sasuke removed his eyes from the fire and stared at his teacher. He knew what would come next,

" Naruto is too predictable, but when it comes to you, he never listens.. But all he wants is his former comrade back, his- " Kakashi was interuppted, his eyes looked up at Sasuke who said,

"- Enough.. I know what I did, and I still have no regrets.. I went to Orochiamaru for one reason, and one reason only.. To get stronger.. To kill my brother. " Sasuke's eyes were now just as cold as ever.

Kakashi looked at the boy before him, he had changed over the years, but that's what endless revenge did to someone. He felt the outmost pity towards him.

" I know what you are doing.. and I won't stop it, but as I told you before, revenge won't get you anywhere.. After you have accomplished your revenge, what will happen to you, what will you do..? Because all revenge does is leave an empty hole, in your soul.. You have no meaning in life, you don't have anyone, your life comes to an end.. " Kakashi said, pity shown in his voice.

" I don't care.. As long as I complete my revenge, I don't care what happens to me.. " His eyes showing a little anger and his voice was showing a little doubt of his future.

" Are you sure.. because you don't seem ok with the idea.. Wouldn't you like to live a normal ninja life..? " Kakashi said quietly.

_How dare he?!?!? What does he think, that after I kill Itachi I'll go back to Konoha with them? What a fool.. Like I'd ever go back.. _

_I mean, a peaceful ninja life seems good, but what is my goal? That is useless.. _

Sasuke glared at his teacher and said in a bitter tone,

" Like I'd like to live like that..? Your hopeless.. "

" huh.. Ok.. I guess, I'll have to except that, but Naruto.. He is about to die.. - " Kakashi was inturrupted by Sai, Yamato, and Team 8. Sakura still on Sai's back, unconcious..

" What happened Kakashi..? Sai just told us where you were. " Yamato said in concern.

Yamato and Team 8 looked around to find that Naruto was missing.

" Um.. Kakashi-Sensei.. Where is N-naruto-Kun..? " Hinata whispered, her eyes filled with fear.

Team 8 looked at the being accross from Kakashi. There sat Sasuke.. He looked different to them, of course they haven't seen Sasuke for years, but he still was a surprise to the team..

" Sasuke.. We found you.. " Kiba said to the Uchiha.

Sasuke's eyes traveled to the owner of the voice, and stared blankly at Kiba. His eyes still showing no emotion whatsoever.

Kiba looked at the Uchiha, he had changed, he was colder than ever. His blank stare bore right through him, and it gave him the shivers. _This guy is different, he is so full of anger, but yet, he shows no emotion at all.. This guy freaks me out.. _

Sasuke looked back at the fire, his eyes closing for a moment, then when he spoke he said,

" Sai.. Is Sakura ok..? " His eyes still closed.

Sai nodded and walked over to the fire,

" Yeah, Hinata patched her up, and now she should wake up soon.. " He put down Sakura's pack, and laid Sakura on it. Her eyes still closed, her breathing shallow, but she still breathed..

Sasuke opened his eyes and looked at his former comrade. She had changed, her figure was more developed and her hair still short, but she looked beautiful in the fire blaze. His eyes couldn't stray from her being and so, he closed his eyes and turned to Suigetsu.

" If we are going to find Itachi.. We will need to rest.. So tell Juggo to get some rest.. " His eyes opened and looked into his comerade's face.

Suigetsu nodded and started to walk toward Juggo to give him his orders. Sakura started to stir and Sasuke faced her. Her eyes started to flutter open, reavealing her amazing emerald eyes, to sparkle in the fire light.

She sat up and looked at her surroundings. The last thing she saw was Sasuke sitting next to her, by a fire. She realized that it had grown dark, and the stars shone brightly above them.

Then she remembered everything, _The last thing I remember was when I was smiling at Naruto, but then I felt a sharp pain in my back. Then I fell to the floor.. The last thing I remember is opening my eyes slightly, and Naruto screaming my name.. _

Sakura tried to feel what was hurting her back, but was surprised to feel a bandage wrapped around her.

" You don't remember do you..? Sakura.. " Her eyes widened at the sound of his voice. She looked at Sasuke, he was looking back at her.

" What do you mean, Sasuke-Kun.. ? " Sakura said her voice shaking a little.

" I mean, what happened to Naruto.. " Sasuke answered her, his eyes boring into her emerald ones.

Her eyes widened at the sound of Naruto's name. She looked around and saw the only persons missing was Naruto and Akatsuki..

" Wha- What do you mean, Sasuke..? What happened to Naruto!?! " She looked at her sensei, but he wouldn't look at her directly.. His eye showed sadness.

" I mean Naruto was taken by Akatsuki.. " Sasuke said, making Sakura's gaze snap back to him.

" Why..? How..? What happened!?!?! " Sakura said getting a little hot by the news. Everything was spinning, and she felt her heart beat faster and faster.

" You.. " Sasuke said simply. His eyes still showing no sadness.

" Huh? Me? " Sakura said confused, and guilt started to build up inside her.

Sasuke nodded and said,

" Itachi knew that Naruto had feelings for you, and used you to get to Naruto.. "

" What.. how..? " Sakura said quietly, that only Sasuke could hear.

" Well.. Itachi threw a poison filled kunai at you. It was a newly developed poison and it had only one antidote. You would surely have died, if we didn't have that antidote.. So, Itachi said that he we give us the antidote, as long as Naruto went with them.. " Sasuke answered her question.

Sakura was quiet, she looked at the ground, hiding her face in the shadows.. Tears started to roll down her cheeks..

" Naruto.. Why?? " Sakura said quietly to herself. _ Oh Naruto... Why, why did you do that.. I- I don't know what to say.. Oh Naruto not you, please kami no.. _

_NARUTO!!!_

She started to hug herself and she cried her eyes out. The others looked at Sakura, their eyes were glazed over, and close to tears. Hinata said quietly,

" O-oh Naruto-Kun... "

Kiba patted her back, and he gave her a small smile of comfert. She half smiled back, but she looked at the fire.

Sasuke had no look of remorse whatsoever, but he looked back at the fire. He remembered the fight Naruto and he had.

_**Flashback- **_

_" Sasuke!! I will bring you back! Even if I have to break all your limbs to do it!! " Nauto screamed. _

_**Different Flashback-**_

_"You never had parents, you never had a brother... What would you know about having anybody anyway..." _

_"You were alone from the start!!! So what the hell would you know what I've been through!!! Huh!!?"_

_"It's because of these bonds that I have suffered!!! The loss of those bonds is something you can never understand..." Sasuke Screamed._

_"A true parent or brother like you say, are things I can't understand..."_

_Naruto says._

_"Why...why do you go so far just for me..." Sasuke says._

_"Because to me... You represent bonds that I've waited for so long to make. That's why I'm going to stop you from going!!" Naruto said._

_"Well, if that's the case, then, I'll just have to sever those bonds!!!" Sasuke yelled._

_With that Sasuke threw a punch and..._

_**End of Flashbacks- **_

Sasuke's eyes watered for a moment, but the feeling went as fast as it came. And although Sasuke showed no sadness or remorse at all, his insides were burning from more anger and sadnees. Itachi had stolen another precious life that he cared for. Although he would never admit this, he knew what would cover up this feeling..

" I have an idea.. " Sasuke said to the group. Everyone looked at the young Uchiha, for he had not said this for years..

Sakura looked at Sasuke, and her eyes still cried for Naruto, but her crying lessoned.

" Wha-what..? " Sakura said confused to the Uchiha.

" I have an idea, Sakura.. " Sasuke said, his eyes less cold at the sight of her crying eyes.

" Ok.. " Sakura said just as quietly.

" O-ok Sasuke-Kun.. What is it? " Sakura said louder, stopping her crying, and looked into his eyes with as much passion to save her friend..

Sasuke took a deep breath and looked back at the fire, his eyes suddenly glazed over. He looked up at everyone and said with a little anger,

" To fight Itachi.. We must Save Naruto.. "

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Oo Cliffhanger! I hope you liked the chapter! Please review and I 'll try to make a new chapter as soon as I can! Next Time's Chapter is Called: **_**A new Sakura? **_

**( Thanks for reading! I hope you keep on reading!! See you all later, bu-bye! XD )**


	9. A New Sakura?

**AUTHORS NOTE- **Hey I am back from Vacation! I missed all of you and I know you missed the story , so here it is! Thanks all of you for reviewing!

**DISCLAIMER **I don't own Naruto, nor will I ever! But I do own this story.. Anyways, enjoy!

_**Chapter 9: **__**A new Sakura?**_

" To Fight Itachi.. We must save Naruto.. " Sasuke said with anger in his voice, but Sakura was the only one who could scense it.

" Oh, Sasuke.. " Sakura whipered. Sasuke dared not to look at her.

" Ok, we leave at sunset.. Everyone, be prepaired. We don't have a lot of time. "

They all nodded their heads and started to get ready to sleep. Sasuke nodded his head at his team, as they looked at him confused.

" Wake Karin and tell her that there has been a slight change in the plan.. Suigetsu, behave yourself.. " Sasuke said quietly.

Suigetsu scowled at him and said,

" Tch.. Whatever, it's not my fault that she has a fucked up attitude. She's just a bitch. "

Sakura looked at the ninja. He had the same teeth as Zabuza's, _A connection.. Perhaps..? _

_Anyways.. Why does he talk about that girl like she's nothing. I mean, she is a real bitch an all, but.. I don't know, there must be something between these two? _

Sakura's train of thought was changed when she saw Sasuke get up and walk into the forrest. No one else seemed to have noticed, so she decided to follow him.

As Sasuke walked through the dark forrest, his thoughts strayed from Itachi and Naruto, to Sakura..

_Sakura... What is it about her that makes me feel so..? So.. so different. She's different too, I mean, she'd be crying all over me by now. But, when she heared that Akatsuki had taken Naruto, she broke down. Yet, the old Sakura would be crying just at the sight of me.. Sakura, you have changed.. You care about me.. but I know that it isn't a strong care like it is about Naruto's.. What happened between you two.. ? .. What? What am I saying..?! It's not like I care that she cares more about Naruto, then she does about me.. Do I? _

_No.. I just, I just noticed you cared more about Naruto, that's all.. Or do I, do I really.. like her? No.. I can't, that's impossable.. All I care about is getting my revenge, she is my past.. she is my past.. She is my- _

" Sasuke..? " A voice said in the distance. His heart quickened and moved instinctivly. Sakura ducked his attack and said,

" Sasuke, Sasuke! It's me, Sakura! " Sakura said as she flipped back to her spot.

Sasuke looked at the cherry blossem and saw her looking angry,

" You, could've knocked me out! What were you thinking, you baka! " Sakura said, and she threw a punch a Sasuke. Poor Sasuke, had let his guard down, so he wasn't ready to defend himself.

She punched him a good half mile away into an old tree, which cracked and groaned, falling to the ground. Sasuke looked up at his former fan girl and thought to himself,

_Holy shit! What the-_

" What the fuck was that for!! " Sasuke said getting up and wipping a trickle of blood away from his mouth.

" For almost taking me out, you idiot! " Sakura yelled back. She put her hands on her hips and looked at him angrily.

_Man, she has changed. Not only did she have the nerve to hit me, but she's throwing these insults at me! The old Sakura would never do that.. This has to be a new Sakura..? _

After a few more moments of her glaring at him, her gaze lessoned, untill she had looked sad.

_Hm..? Why is she looking like that all of a sudden.. ? She looked like she was about to kill me a minute ago, but now.. She looks a little depressed. _

" Sakura.. " Sasuke said walking towards her.

Her gaze snapped at him and her eyes were wide..

_**Flashback-**_

_" Sakura... " Sakura's heart raced at the sound of her name rolling off his tongue._

_" Thank you.. " Sasuke breathed and he thumped the back of her, knocking her out. Before she did though, she whispered, _

_" Sasuke.. Kun.. " _

_**End of Flashback-**_

Sakura backed away from the approaching Sasuke. Her eyes still wide from sadness.

Sasuke was confused at why she was backing away from him. But he walked on..

Sakura still backed off into a tree, and fell to her knees. _Sasuke! _

All the pain she felt about Sasuke leaving came back to her, and she was too scared to move.. She looked up at the approaching Sasuke and shivered in fear..

_Why is he affecting me like this...? I thought I was over him, but maybe.. maybe I'm not ready to let go of him yet.. _

" Sakura.. " Sasuke whispered, and snapped Sakura out of her thoughts.

She felt her back hit the back of the tree and she was shaking.

_Huh..? What's got into her? I mean a few minutes ago she was about to kill me, but now.. She's really scared. But of what..? _Sasuke asked himself.

" Sakura.. What's wrong..? " Sasuke said in a cold, yet caring voice. ( As caring as he could express)

Sakura's shivering suddenly stopped and she looked at the now crouching Sasuke.

" Sa-sasuke.. I-I, don't know.. " Sakura said in a fragile voice.

Sasuke looked at her, _ I've never seen her so scared.. I mean.. I've seen her cry and scared.. But this is new to me... She has never been scared of me.. _

" Sakura.. Why are you frightened of me..? " Sasuke asked his former teammate.

Sakura's face now seemed annoyed instead of scared.

" I'm not scared of you. " Sakura said and she closed her eyes and crossed her arms.

After a few moments of scilence, Sakura opened one eye to look at the Uchiha. He was giving her a ' yeah right ' kind of look. She sighed and opened her eys and said,

" Ok.. I am.. But only because.." Sakura stopped as tears started to form in her eyes, her voice quivering.

" Because of what..? " Sasuke asked the now crying girl. Sasuke could never handle her tears so he looked away untill she answered,

" Because.. You hurt me.. " Sakura said in a whole different voice, it didn't sound like her voice at all.

Sasuke looked into Sakura's emerald eyes, they were different. They made him feel awful, and he had the Sharingan.

" I.. I..er.. " Sasuke said to answer her words. They hurt him, because even if she was just a fan girl, he didn't like seeing her hurt.

" And.. " Sakura whispered. Her tone of voice back to normal. Sasuke's eyes snapped back to hers as she finished her thoughts.

" And I don't know why.. But I don't know if I love you.. Or Naruto.. " Sakura's eyes were glazed over by now as she looked into the Uchiha's. He shivered, for her eyes bore into his.

" Love..me? " Sasuke whispered. Sakura nodded sadly.

" Your not with Naruto..? " Sasuke asked her. She shook her head and said,

" I don't know who I love, because I love you both.. but in different ways. But I don't know which ways.." Sakura explained.

Sasuke looked at her face, _she really had changed. Physically, and emotionaly._ _She is really beautiful in the moonlight.. What am I saying?! I-I just lost my cool.. Yeah thats it.. _

" I mean.. After you left, Sasuke.. Naruto and I became closer than I ever could imagine.. And I.. I.. Don't want to lose him too.. " Sakura let the tears run down her face onto her lap.

Sasuke felt his heart rip, _She really is falling for Naruto.. But does she love me still? _

After a few more moments of scilence, Sasuke spoke,

" Sakura.. " Sakura's eyes looked into his as he neared closer and closer.

Sakura was frozen by his action, _What should I do?!? I mean, I didn't know Sasuke would try and kiss me! But do I want this? I mean do I really want this?? _

Sakura saw him inch closer and closer, his eyes showing so much pashion, although he didn't know it. Sakura closed her eyes as he was a breath away and he said,

" Thank you Sakura.. For everything.. " Sakura's eyes opened at his words and he leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips.

At the moment he kissed her, her eyes closed and she kissed back. After a few moments, Sasuke decided to deepen the kiss and licked her bottem lip as if asking to come in. But Sakura didn't let him in, she broke the kiss and looked at him, she didn't ever think he would show any emotion at all.

_Sasuke.. What..? How..? Why? Why now..? But, I still don't know how I feel.. I still don't know if I love Sasuke or.. Naruto.. Naruto, you have always been there for me.. I-I don't know what to think.. I .. I- _

" Sakura..? " Sasuke asked the confused Sakura. Sakura snapped out of her gaze and said,

" I'm sorry.. Sasuke.. But I still don't.. I still.. don't know. " Sakura said and she stood up and started to walk away, but she turned around and said one last thing,

'' I really don't know if I still love you Sasuke.. I'm sorry. " With that she turned around and was gone.

Sasuke, still confused, thought to himself, _huh.. What am I doing? I mean, I will restore my clan, but not untill I kill Itachi. But why do I feel like this for Sakura? Ugh.. Girls are too confusing.. Getting my revenge is a way easier task to accomplish. Stick to the plan Sasuke.. Stick to the plan.. Stick to the- _

A picture of Sakura in the moonlight, looking at him, with the wind blowing her hair softly formed in his mind. His eyes were glazed over for a moment, untill he thought to himself,

_Arghh! Stick to the plan Sasuke.. Stick to the Plan! Man, I must be losing it.. _

Sasuke thought as another picture of Sakura popped into his head..

He stood up and made his way back to camp.

" Sakura.. "

**Oo Clifhanger! I hope you liked it, I'm sorry if this one was kinda short, but I needed it to stop there, sorry again! Next time's chapter is called : Akatsuki, what is the Point? **

**( Thanks for all of the Reviews! It really makes me happy to right these chapters if you like them, so please Review! See you all later, Bu-bye! XD ! )**


	10. Akatsuki, What's the Point?

**AUTHOR'S NOTE! **Ok, Thanks for all the reviews! I've updated recently, and I'm guessing you all want to read a new story. So, I've updated earlier! Hope you enjoy!

**Discliamer! **I do not own Naruto, isn't that obvious! JK Please enjoy the story!

_**Chapter 10: Akatsuki, what's the Point? **_

" Deidara-Senpai.. Are we there yet? " Tobi whined as they climbed out of the water and walked onto dry land. He shook his head as if to shake the water out of his hair.

" No Tobi.. Now be quiet! " Deidara whispered and he looked around, searching for any traps or ninja.

" Aw.. This is too easy! They should of made it more fun.. " Deidara said walking toward the center of the underwater cave.

" Um.. Maybe.. They didn't know that anyone knew about it.. Senpai.. " Tobi tried whispering, but failing.

He looked at the stone baison in the middle, light shining upon it. Deidara smiled and said,

" This is it Tobi.. " Tobi looked at the baison and said,

" Is that it..? Really, I thought it'd be more impressive.. " Tobi suppresed the urge to sigh.

" Tch.. You just don't know how to appreciate the littlest things. They can be more impressive than any huge object. Especially this one.. " Deidara eyed the object greedily.

" What does it do again..? " Tobi asked boredly.

" Urgg.. I told you! We can't talk about that- " Deidara was interuppted.

" Deidara.. Tobi.. Hurry up and meet us at the new hide out..! Itachi and Kisame are on their way to bring another jinchurikki, we need all of the Akatsuki. " With that, the leader was gone.

" Tch.. Whatever.. Tobi come on, we have a long way to travel.. " Deidara started to walk to the water.

" Oh.. Ok Deidara-Senpai! " Tobi said running to his master.

_Sheesh.. Tobi is such a little kid.. I don't know how they let him into Akatsuki anyhow.. _

_**Flashback- **_

_" Deidara.. Your master has been killed, as you know.. But as you have proved yourself loyal to this organization.. I have decided to let you have a partner. Or pupil.." Deidara nodded as a new man walked up to him. _

_" His name is U- I mean.. Tobi. " The leader said to the servent. _

_" Hi.. I guess.. Tobi, right? Well, i guess I'll be your senpai. " _

_The man named 'Tobi' looked at his new teacher through the middle of an orange spiraled mask. _

_" Oh Hi! I'm Tobi! I like this place, do you like this place, I have-? " An excited voice rang out. _

_Deidara covered his ears and said, _

_" Tch! Shut the hell up! " _

_Tobi just looked at him and said, _

_" Your uh.. " Tobi said and decided not to answer. _

_" Ok, leader, what are we after..? " Deidara asked the leader, compleatly ignoring his new student. _

_" You are after an item from the land of the water. " The leader answered._

_Tobi stopped. _

_" The land of the Water.. You mean..? " Tobi asked in a compleatly different voice. _

_The leader nodded and said, _

_"Ahh.. of course you know of it.. uh, Tobi.. " _

_Deidera looked at this new person and said, _

_" What..? What is it? " _

_Tobi just walked away and started saying random things. _

_" Fine.. Master, if he won't tell me, will you tell me? " Deidara asked, although he did not like asking. _

_" Huh.. Ok, lets just say, that if we have this item, the job of ruling the world would be so easy.. " The leader said and Deidara asked._

_" Exactly, what does it do..? " _

_" It shows you how to become immortal, and how to rule the world. " The leader stated simply. _

_" I see, with this, we can become immortal..? Is this the piece we've been looking for.. I mean for the jinchurriki..? " Deidara asked his face showing greed. _

_The leader nodded and said, _

_" Yes, I have finally learned of it's location.. It was very tricky to find.. But anyway, this is what we need to complete our mission.. I am giving you the responsibility to retrieving it.. " _

_Deidara smirked and said,_

_" I would be honored to accomplish the most important part of our plan, master.. Where is it located..? " _

_" Deidara, I will have to tell you where as soon as I can.. Right now, I have other matters to attend to.. " _

_And with that, the leader was gone. _

_" Tch.. He tells me about the object and how important it is.. Yet, he doesn't tell me a thing about it! " _

_Tobi was silent, he was thinking.._

_' The Jinchurriki Talisman eh..? In the.. ' _

_" Hey, you Tobi.." Deidara asked his new partner._

_" Oh..um, yes senpai? " Tobi said facing his new partner._

_" Let's go after the four tails, it's your jinchurriki.. " Deidara said, while he packed some of his exploding clay into his pack. _

_" Ok senpai! " Tobi said yelling, one of his fists in the air._

_" Tch.. Your such an idiot.. " Deidara mumbled and moved the rock out of the way of the entrance of the hideout. _

_**End of Flashback- **_

All of a sudden a kunai flew out of no where, barely missing Tobi.

" Ahah! " Tobi yelled and dodged the knife.

Deidara looked up to see someone standing on the water, his hand out in an attacking matter. He had shoulder length, dark blue hair, with black eyes. His headband showed that he was part of the water-nin, and it was tied like normal headbands were. Across the forehead.

" You are not leaving this place alive.. " The ninja said and he had anger in his eyes.

Deidara smirked and said,

" Mm? What do we have here..? Oh, it's the only protection that is protecting this talisman. "

Tobi stood there awkwardly and the water-nin said,

" I am all that it needs. You are not leaving here alive.. " His face showing no other emotion than anger.

" Oh.. Well, then I guess I might as well fight you, you little brat. You are way over your head. " Deidara said with his eyes smirking for him.

" What is your business with the _Jinchurriki Talisman _? " The ninja asked.

" Oh, so they told you what it is? Then you probably know what we need it for then.. "

" Well, according to your cloaks, you are from Akatsuki. The organization that collect bijuu. But that doesn't explain why you want the bijuu or the _Jinchurriki Talisman _. " The boy said.

" Hehe.. So you've heared of the organization.. I am honored. " Deidara smirked and he was opening his pack of clay.

His hand ate a small portion of clay and sculpted it into a small exploading spider. He put his hand behind him and released his work of art, so that it would attack him.

" Yes I've heared of the Akatsuki, and all the horrible it has done. " His eyes were still angry.

" Just by looking at you.. You look familliar.. Oh yes.. The raid a year back.. Your brother, his death.. It was such a good day.. " Deidara said smiling at the boy.

" Ho-How dare you speak of Kai! You filthy bastard! " The boy screamed, his eyes filled withrage and tears.

" Oh that's right.. Your Sakai, his younger brother.. " Deidara's mouth wide from laughter.

All of a sudden.. The spider had blown up above Sakai and made the rocks above him fall.

Sakai looked up in time. As the rocks fell, his form turned into water.

" A water clone.. Impressive.. " Deidara said and then looked at his teammate.

The real Sakai was behind him, but what he didn't realize was that Deidara had sent another bomb after him.

" Ahhh! " Sakai screamed as the rock fell on his arm and leg.

Deidara turned around and looked at the boy, trapped beneath the boulder.

" But not that impressive.. " Deidara said and said again to Tobi,

" Let's go Tobi, the Leader wants us to report back now. - " He was interuppted and so, he turned,

" Wait! "

Deidara turned and looked, pitingly at the boy,

" You need to shut the hell up boy, we have more important affairs to contend to- "

" What is the whole point of the damned Akatsuki anyway! " Sakai yelled, although he could no longer feel his left arm and leg.

Tobi just stood there and said quietly,

" To become the most powerful beings in all of the ninja world, and to become immortal.. " Tobi whispered almost.

" Is.. Is that all..? " Sakai said, humor in his voice.

" You wouldn't understand boy.. Your gonna die.. If you were immortal, you wouldn't be dying right now.. " Deidara answered.

Sakai nodded but still said,

" Who would want to be immortal.. ? I'd rather die, then be a coward like you and the organization. " Sakai said and with that, he did die.

" Tch whatever little brat.. You were too foolish.. " Deidara said in a whisper and then said again for the third time.

" Come on Tobi, we're late. " And with that, they both lept into the water and made their way out of the water country.

**Itachi Uchiha, Kisami, and Naruto Uzumaki**

The rock covering the secret hideout, rumbbled and moved out of the way so that they could enter.

" Itachi-San.. The leader said he would be here with Deidara and Tobi soon. Shouldn't they be here already..? " Kisame asked Itachi.

" I don't know, but they better get here soon. " Itachi answered.

Naruto groaned as he stirred from uncauntiousness. He was still on Kisame's sword.

" Ah, it looks like the brat is finally waking up.. But this might cause a problem.." Kisame said and he moved his sword so that Naruto landed on the floor.

Naruto's eyes opened for a moment and everything was dark.

" Wh-wha- where am I..? " Naruto asked as he slowly stood up.

As his eyes got used to the dark, he saw two figures.

" Itachi.. Uchiha.. " Naruto said as he looked around a familliar cave, to the one that they had last time. He saw an ugly figure in the middle with two hands and a lot of eyes. All of the eyes were closed.

" Why.. Why am I here? What is the point of Akatsuki anyway? " Naruto yeled.

" To remove the bijuu of course, and to become immortal.. " A deeper voice spoke. It was not Itachi's or Kisame's. Naruto turned around to see a new figure emerge out of the darkness.

Naruto's eye's widened at the new man. Behind him was a women with blue hair with a pink flower in it. The man before him looked exactly like Naruto except for his hair color, eyes, and all of the peircings he had. He also had a headband that showed that he was once from the wind country.

" I am the leader, Uzumaki Naruto. Pein.. "

Naruto froze, he had never felt like this before..

" Yor are special to this plan.. We can't have you running off.. " Pein said as Naruto felt himself fall to the floor, unable to move.

_What's Going on??!?!?_

**Oo Cliffhanger! Thanks for reading! I know this one is short too, but that is all you need to know for now! But anyway, please review! And don't worry, Sakura and Sasuke will be in the next chapter! Next Time's Chapter is called : **_**Sakura's memories.. **_

**( Thanks for all of you who review! Please please review! I hope you like it, bu-bye! XD!! ) **


	11. Sakura's memories

**AUTHORS NOTE - **Well.. It's time to update! Here's the new chapter! Also thanks to all of you who review!

**Disclaimer - **I don't own Naruto! Do I even have to say it anymore?

_**Chapter 11 : Sakura's memories.. **_

A cool breeze flowed over pale soft skin. Sakura shivered as the cool wind breezed on by. She slowly opened her eyes to see it was still dark out. The fire was almost completly out. She sat up and looked around.

No one was awake, so she got up quietly and walked out into the forrest. She felt awkward and out of place and she didn't feel right. She felt, a little pain.. In her heart..

She felt her chest, her heart beat, it quickened..

She knew something was wrong, and it had to do with Naruto..

" Naruto.. "

She walked on untill she made her way into a clearing.

She sat down and looked up at the rising sun that peaked through the mountain tops. The sky was brighter and she felt it get warmer by the second.

Sakura shivered and put her head on her knees. She sighed as she looked up at the dissappearing moon.

_**Flashback-**_

_They grabbed some wood, and found themselves on a ledge. The Full moon was in full view. Sakura walked to the edge, and sat down. She looked up at Naruto, as if giving him the signal that it was ok to sit down. He sat down, and looked at Sakura, giving her one of the most goofy-iest and sweetest smiles she has seen him give her. She smiled back._

_"U-uh.. S-Sakura-Chan..er..." Naruto started._

_"What is it Naruto?" Sakura asked._

_"Er.. I love you Sakura-Chan.." Naruto finished, his face red._

_Sakura's smile fell, and she said,_

_"I, I don't know what to say-" Sakura said._

_"Then don't say anything, just.." Naruto interuppted. He looked at her beautiful soft face. Her lips quivered in fear,_

_He leaned forward into her lucious lips,_

_"Naruto, I..I.." Sakura said, she too leaning into him. When they were a breath away, Sakura backed away, and said,_

_"Uh.. I think I'm gonna go to sleep now Naruto..." Sakura said and she got up and walked toward the camp._

_Naruto frozen in embaressment, and dissapointment, got up, but couldn't get himself to say anything. _

_**End of Flashback- **_

Sakura felt her heart shatter as she remembered the look of hurt on his face as she got up to leave that night.

_That was the last night I had with him.. Before.. I was the cause.. It was my fault.. I.. I-_

She looked at the leaves roll by as the wind carried them away. She sighed and felt something come to her.

_**Flashback- **_

_It was the spring right after Naruto left for his training trip with 'ero-sennin.' She was sitting on the very bench that Sasuke had left her on.. The cherry blossem's were swaying in the wind, and her hair swirled around her. _

_" Naruto, I promise.. I promise to be there for you always.. " She said as she looked down at the team 7 picture and tears were streaming down her face. She felt her eyes close as she thought to herself.._

_'As long as you come back.. I will be there for you always.. No matter what.. And I will help bring back Sasuke.. Not just for me, but for you as well. You are important to me, and I wish that we could all be happy again.. ' _

_With those thoughts, she felt the glass in the frame shatter. She screamed with the sudden noise. She saw the glass had broken on Naruto's and Sasuke's sides of the picture. She felt pain, it was like it was speaking to her.. Saying that this would never be.. _

_She removed the picture and threw away the broken frame.. _

_' I don't care if that was a bad omen.. I will always be there for you.. Always.. ' She felt her heart rip apart at the thought of them never being together again. So she ran home.._

_**End of Flashback-**_

Sakura hugged her legs tighter at the sudden flashback. She remembered the night before..

_**Flashback- **_

_" Thank you Sakura.. For everything.. " Sakura's eyes opened at his words and he leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips._

_At the moment he kissed her, her eyes closed and she kissed back. After a few moments, Sasuke decided to deepen the kiss and licked her bottem lip as if asking to come in. But Sakura didn't let him in, she broke the kiss and looked at him, she didn't ever think he would show any emotion at all._

_Sasuke.. What..? How..? Why? Why now..? But, I still don't know how I feel.. I still don't know if I love Sasuke or.. Naruto.. Naruto, you have always been there for me.. I-I don't know what to think.. I .. I- _

_" Sakura..? " Sasuke asked the confused Sakura. Sakura snapped out of her gaze and said,_

_" I'm sorry.. Sasuke.. But I still don't.. I still.. don't know. " Sakura said and she stood up and started to walk away, but she turned around and said one last thing,_

_'' I really don't know if I still love you Sasuke.. I'm sorry. " With that she turned around and was gone._

_**End of Flashback-**_

She felt tears form in her eyes in confusment. She really didn't know which ninja she love.. Sasuke.. or Naruto..

_' I don't really know.. I just can't handle this anymore! ' _She looked away from the approaching sun and sobbed softly onto her shoulder.

A sharp pain hit her.

She felt her heart race and her head explode. Sakura's soul felt like it was being attacked, like a knife had shredded it into pieces. She felt herself puke in pain. She was shaking uncontrollably, and was trying to stand up. But all of a sudden her heart was slowing very quickly.

She felt herself fall to her knees as she shook. Sakura had never felt this kind of pain in her entire life. She fell to her side and suddenly visions of Naruto in a dark dank cave flashed before her eyes. He was in horrible pain and he was screaming.

Sakura's face was covered in tears as a she shook in terror. Naruto was dying..

A figure approached her and she heard a distant yell,

" Sakura! " The person yelled.

This person picked her up and looked into her face. It was Sasuke's face that looked at her, he was yelling loudly, but she felt that she could barely hear him. As her eye's slowly closed she breathed two words before falling uncauntious.

" Naruto.. dying "

With that, she was out. Her body fell limp in Sasuke's arms.

His eyes searched her face for explaination, but there weren't any. He saw some blood trickle down the side of her mouth.

" Sakura.. What happened to you? " Sasuke asked the silent kunoichi.

Then he remembered the last two words she said.

'_Naruto..and dying..' _ Sasuke thought back.

'_Don't tell me.. Naruto can't be dying.. He just can't be.. ' _He looked at Sakura and got up and thought to himself.

_' Naruto.. You gotta hold on, for Sakura.. ' _

**Oo Cliffhanger ! Thanks for reading, I hoped you liked it! I really can't write too long chapters, because I have school so I really can't stay on this too long. Sorry again! Please review! Next Time's chapter is called: **_**Mission-Save Naruto!**_

**( Read on if you like it, I hope to update really soon! So watch out for it! Bu-bye XD !! )**


	12. Mission Save Naruto!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, gosh, do I even have to say it ?

_**Chapter 12: Mission-Save Naruto! **_

The sun was barely coming up, but Sakura heard voices around her. She opened her eyes to see a few people talking.

" We have to go now. If we don't, Itachi will get away.. " Sasuke's cold voice rung out.

" We can't, not if our only medical ninja is out right now, for uncertain reasons nonetheless. And besides, Sakura is important to us, we won't let her get killed. " Kakashi said calmly to the angry Sasuke.

" You don't understand... You never will.. " Sasuke whispered and then said,

" Besides, if they get too far away, then we'll never save Naruto! " Sasuke screamed.

Kakashi was silent,

" .. And since when do you care about Naruto..? " Kakashi asked suspiciously.

" ... " Sasuke had fallen into that one.

" Well..? "

" .. It's not for Naruto, I have to get my revenge.. " Sasuke said bitterly.

Kakashi smiled and said,

" Whatever you say, Sasuke.. "

Sasuke scowled and said,

" Don't treat me like I'm one of your stupid pupils! "

" ... " Kakashi continued,

" You were once.. "

Sasuke's eyes softened, and he looked down at the 'sleeping' Sakura.

".. Well, that's the past.. I don't care about the past.. "

" Oh.. Is that right? " Kakashi asked.

" Then what is this whole thing about revenge? "

" .. Thats- That's different! " Sasuke yelled.

" Oh? " Kakashi mocked the young Uchiha.

" Yes, it is ! " Sasuke screamed.

Kakashi smiled and said,

" Ok Sasuke.. your right.. " Kakashi smiled and said,

" Oh, look.. I think Sakura's awake now. "

Sasuke's eyes rushed to Sakura's now open emerald eyes.

" Sakura... " Sasuke said quietly.

She slowly sat up and felt a sharp pain in her stomach, she winced and closed her eyes with the sudden pain in her stomach. She cluched it and looked up at the Uchiha she knew.

" We.. We have to go, Kakashi-Sensei.. " Sakura was able to mumble out.

" No Sakura.. You can't go in that state.. It's just- " Kakashi was interrupted.

" I' m Fine damnit ! " Sakura yelled, tears pouring down her cheeks.

Kakashi was silent, but he listened to his student.

" I don't care what happens to me, we have to save Naruto! If we don't leave now.. It' ll be too late !! " Sakura sobbed.

" Sakura.. " Kakashi whispered. A picture of Obito flashed past his eyes,

He would do anything to have his best friend back...

Sasuke just looked at Sakura, he knew she must feel terrible.. Especially if she really did fall in love with Naruto..

Sakura shut her eyes and cluched her heart in pain..

" I can't lose Naruto too.. I just can't... I-I.. " Sakura sobbed sadly.

" Ok Sakura.. We'll go. But if you get hurt in anyway.. You are to stay out of the fight.. " Kakashi said with his eye closed.

" But that's not- " Sakura stammered out.

" I don't care if that's not fair Sakura, that is an order so obey it. " Kakashi sternly said.

Sakura looked mad and looked like she was about to argue, but she sighed and said,

" Fine, I will.. " Sakura crossed her arms and glared at the floor.

" Ok then it's settled.. We'll leave in an hour.. Gather your supplies and then we'll go.. Are you coming Sasuke? " Kakashi asked Sasuke.

" Yeah.. Of course, I do have to extract my revenge against my brother.. " Sasuke said with disbelif. (sp?)

Kakashi nodded and left Sasuke and Sakura alone..

A few moments of scilence until Sasuke spoke.

" Will you be ok, Sakura..? " Sasuke asked looking in a different direction.

Sakura looked at him with tears still in her eyes.

She wiped them away and smiled,

" I'll be fine Sasuke.. " Sasuke looked back at her and he saw that she was healing herself.

He sat down and said,

" Sakura, I don't know if you really can go in that state, I mean, you can't even stand up. "

Sakura scowled and said loudly,

" Of course I can go, you can't just leave me here by myself! I have to find Naruto! "

" Ok, Ok.. "

" I'm sorry.. I'm just worried about him.. " Sakura said with a softness in her voice.

" Yeah.. " Sasuke said a little anger in his voice.

" What? " Sakura asked.

" Nothing.. " Sasuke answered.

" Fine, Whatever.. " Sakura got up and started getting ready to go.

" Not that it matters.. But, are you.. Jealous..? " Sakura asked with a little halarity in her voice.

Sasuke looked at her with disbelief.

" What? Why would I be jealouse of.. of Naruto?! " Sasuke said.

" I don't know.. But I just got the feeling you did.. " Sakura smiled while she walked away.

" Tch.. Like I'd ever be jealous of Naruto.. " He crossed his arms and thought of Naruto being Sakura's boyfriend.

He felt flames burst inside of him,

He couldn't let Naruto have her.. _I have to convince Sakura that she's really in love with me, because if I don't, Naruto will surly make a move.. _

_sigh Ok, how would I do that in the first place? I don't know.. But how can she fall in love with Naruto? _

**Later.. **

They all were ready to go. Kakashi was in front while Sasuke was on his right, while Sakura was on his left. She looked at Sasuke, and he looked at her. They knew what was on each other's minds, _Naruto.. _

Sakura's eyes were filling up with tears again, and Sasuke's with hatred,

_Ok, were coming to save you Naruto! _Sakura thought to herself.

_Let's go, we don't have a lot of time..! _Sasuke thought to himself.

" Ok, Mission-Save Naruto begins now! " Kakashi yelled and they were off.

**Oo cliffhanger! Sorry for the long awaited update! Too much homework to do now that I'm in school. Ok anyways please review! Next time's chapter is called : **_**Naruto, a friend forever..**_

**( Please review, see you next time! Bu-bye! XD!!)**


	13. Naruto, a friend forever

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Ok here's the new chapter!

**Disclaimer : **Ok, this is the last disclaimer I will have to say for the WHOLE story! I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR THE SONGS IN THIS STORY!!!

_**Chapter 13 : Naruto, a friend forever.. **_

Sakura's POV

_The breeze across my skin was so soothing and I felt the pain in my stomach ease.. I knew I should be more worried, but if I let myself, I might break down right here and now.. I still felt the wet tears on my cheeks, still my eyes felt like they would burt with tears any moment.. I knew, I knew in my heart that he was really dying.. really dying.. I closed my eyes as my heart ache in heartache.. I couldn't stand it I had to.. Dying would be less pain than this _I reached for my shuriken holster, for a Kunai.. _I have to stop this right now-_

" Sakura.. Stop.. " I opened my eyes to the speakers voice.

I looked at him, it was Sasuke, he was watching me the whole time, his Sharingan activated..

" Don't you dare think of doing that.. " Sasuke's voice rung out harshly.

I clenched my hand and closed my eyes in pain, realizing he was right.. _I can't help save Naruto if I'm dead, I can't do that to my comrades.. I couldn't leave them like that.. How could I be so stupid? I have to fight!_

Tears streamed down my face as I let go of all my pain. I clutched my heart and I felt as if my heart was breaking.

Kakashi glanced back at Sakura and then looked back forward.

" Sakura.. Be strong, for Naruto.. "

My eyes widened in shock.. _ I have to be strong! This is what I've been training for! Ok.. Let's do this! _

My tears ceased, and my mouth curved into a smile.

" Hai! " Sakura yelled.

Sasuke looked at me and his eyes were soft, _he knew what I was thinking.. Of course he knew.. _

I focused my smile on him and he suspected me of looking at him so he glanced away.. I felt a small blush creep up on my cheeks and I knew he too had a small blush as he looked away..

Out of no where, a song came out

_'And so we talked all night about the rest of our lives  
Where we're gonna be when we turn 25  
I keep thinking times will never change  
Keep on thinking things will always be the same  
But when we leave this year we won't be coming back  
No more hanging out cause we're on a different track  
And if you got something that you need to say  
You better say it right now cause you don't have another day  
Cause we're moving on and we can't slow down  
These memories are playing like a film without sound  
And I keep thinking of that night in June  
I didn't know much of love  
But it came too soon  
And there was me and you  
And then we got real blue  
Stay at home talking on the telephone  
We would get so excited and we'd get so scared  
Laughing at ourselves thinking life's not fair  
And this is how it feels'_

Sakura felt her heart once again aching, with heartache..

The song continued..

_'As we go on  
We remember  
All the times we  
Had together  
And as our lives change  
Come Whatever  
We will still be  
Friends Forever'_

Sakura's tears were puring out now

_Where is this coming from? What is this feeling? _

_' So if we get the big jobs  
And we make the big money  
When we look back now  
Will our jokes still be funny?  
Will we still remember everything we learned in school?  
Still be trying to break every single rule  
Will little brainy Bobby be the stockbroker man?  
Can Heather find a job that won't interfere with her tan?  
I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye  
Keep on thinking it's a time to fly  
And this is how it feels '_

_'As we go on  
We remember  
All the times we  
Had together  
And as our lives change  
Come Whatever  
We will still be  
Friends Forever'_

Sasuke's eyes remained emotionless, but he felt the heartache of his friends..

_La, la, la, la:  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
La, la, la, la:  
We will still be friends forever_

_Will we think about tomorrow like we think about now?  
Can we survive it out there?  
Can we make it somehow?  
I guess I thought that this would never end  
And suddenly it's like we're women and men  
Will the past be a shadow that will follow us 'round?  
Will these memories fade when I leave this town  
I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye  
Keep on thinking it's a time to fly_

_'As we go on  
We remember  
All the times we  
Had together  
And as our lives change  
Come Whatever  
We will still be  
Friends Forever'_

_'As we go on  
We remember  
All the times we  
Had together  
And as our lives change  
Come Whatever  
We will still be  
Friends Forever'_

_'As we go on  
We remember  
All the times we  
Had together  
And as our lives change  
Come Whatever  
We will still be  
Friends Forever'_

Normal POV

The Song ended and everyone was silent.. _Naruto! _Ran through all of their minds. Sakura felt all the memories flod back into her brain. Her head pounded as her heart beated faster.

Sakura looked onward and smiled at the sun, just peaking out of the clouds.

Naruto's 12 year-old face appeared, then his very handsome 15 year old self appeared, and she knew.. She knew that he was always her best friend.

" Oh, sorry thats my fa-favorite s-song, so I set it as my r-ring-tone.. " Hinata stutterd. Everyone sweat dropped as Hinata managed to form a smile. Sakura shook her head and looked at to the side of her, her cauntious made her see Naruto. Jumping from tree to tree just like he always did. She still couldn't help but feel her pain come back and the ache spread all through out her. _Do I really love Naruto? I feel just like I did when Sasuke did, but worse.. I still don't know.. _

And all though she still didn't know if she really loved Naruto, she still missed him, all of those memories..

_" I want my ramen!!! " Naruto screamed. Sakura shook her head and held the instant ramen above her head and stuck out her tounge. " Thats so evil Sakura-Chan.. " Naruto whined crying anime style. _

_' Oh Naruto.. I miss you so much..! ' _

Sakura remembered the time when he protected her from the approaching sword and let it sink deeper into him,so that Sakura would be safe.

_" Naruto!! " Sakura screamed as she saw him fall to the ground. She ran to him and sobbed over him. The attacker came ever so close. He was about to stab Sakura in the back when Naruto slid and kicked the guy and knocked him out. Still spilling blood out of his wound in his stomach. He groaned in pain but smiled at Sakura and said, _

_" Sakura-Chan lets go get some ramen.. " Sakura smiled but felt her collapse onto him in tears as the rain poured down on them. _

Sasuke noticed the slight change in Sakura's behavior. She was more quiet, but he felt her chakra increase each 5 minutes. She was getting to emotional, and forgetting to hide her chakra flow.

" Sakura.. "

Sakura looked at him through her eyes and saw the 12 year old Sasuke appear before her. The one she fell in love with. She shook her head and Sasuke appeared before her with his now concerned eyes.

" Are you ok..? You seem tense.. " Sasuke asked.

Sakura looked up at him in awe , she was quiet at first but then she nodded her head and said looking forward,

" I was just thinking of that mission.. "

Sasuke looked confused, so he said,

" What mission? A mission from before? " He ment before he left for Orochimaru's.

Sakura shook her head,

" A mission me and Naruto went on a few months ago. "

Sasuke's face fell, Sakura noticed this and glanced at him bu kept her face forward.

" Why? " Sasuke asked.

" Because, Naruto protected me and almost.. he almost died in the process.. " Sakura answered.

" Oh.. I see " Sasuke said, but felt jeolousy slip through the cracks a little and it showed in his eyes.

" But it was nothing horrible or unique.. " Sakura tried to lie, _Yeah right.. It was so.. So..-_

" Yeah,.. right.. " Sasuke snorted and looked on forward.

_Why do I feel like this? I mean jeolous of Naruto.. What she see's in him is beyond me, but come on'! It's Naruto for heaven sake! What ever.. _

Then Sasuke saw Naruto beside him smiling like the stupid dobe he was. Sasuke remembered all of the times Naruto and him fought. They were always fighting. But it was like brother to brother.. He felt better with Naruto there, he felt like life was better.. _And if Naruto would not have gotten so strong so fast, I wouldn't have left.. Sometimes I wish I had stayed.. _

Sasuke looked at the setting sun, Sakura too stared out at the horizon. They thought of their comrade and smiled, in between them, there was nothing, but to their eyes and hearts.. Naruto appeared and he was smiling and grinning, like he had just became hokage..

**Oo Cliff hanger! Thanks for reading and for all the reviews!! It really pays off just for reading them! So please review! I'm sorry I haven't updated this for like ever, so yeah I'm sorry again. Ok next time's chapter is called : **_**Removing the seal..**_

**And yeah Naruto will be in this one.. ok keep on reading and sorry if you think this one is too short, so please forgive me and the next one will be longer, I promise! Ok thanks for reading and I'll see you next time! Bu-bye! XD**


	14. Removing the Seal

**Author's Note: **Ok finally it's here! The chapter you've all been waiting for! Here go's!

**Discliamer: **I do not own Naruto sadly.. It's alright I will live.. Enjoy the chapter!

_**Chapter 14: Removing the Seal.. **_

" Ahhh-uuh! Uhhh.. " Naruto screamed as a sharp pain was afflicted upon him.

But Naruto new he couldn't let himself get knocked out, if he did, his life may be in danger.

" Why don't you fall asleep, Uzumaki Naruto..? " Pain asked the pain-filled Naruto.

Naruto groaned, but slowly stood up on his feet.

" Never.. " Naruto mumbled out.

Deidara walked out of the darkness and started laughing at Naruto's antics.

" Mm.. Why don't you just give up..? You're just gonna die anyway.. " He asked mockingly.

Naruto growled and said,

" I will never give up.. I have to save Sasuke and become the next Hokage! "

" There's nothing to save, Naruto-Kun.. He's already out of your grasp.. " Another voice rung out. Naruto looked to the side of him to see that the muderer of the Uchiha clan had spoken.

Naruto smiled weakly and said,

" He's never been out of my grasp.. I've just lost him in the dark, that's all.. All I have to do is switch on the light.. "

Whoa.. Never thought that Naruto would say something like that..

Itachi frowned at Naruto's words. Never did he expect to see someone care so deeply about his younger brother.

" Why do you care so deeply for my brother? " Itachi asked.

Naruto smiled and gave him a serious look,

" Because.. He showed me what a true bond is.. He's been like a brother to me.. And I don't want to lose that.. "

Itachi was stunned.. Never before had he heared someone talk like that.

" You are foolish if thats all that connects you to my brother.. " Itachi stated.

Naruto smiled again and said to the still stunned brother of Sasuke.

" You don't understand my bond between him. And I think you never will.. "

Itachi frowned.

" You are foolish, why don't we wipe off that smirk of yours.. " Pain, the leader spoke.

All of the Akatsuki members lined up on the fingers of the hidious looking statue. The eyes opened immeadiatly and all faced Naruto.

Naruto was stunned, and then his body was on fire. He screamed in agony and fell to the floor.

Kisame smirked and said,

"That shut him up. Little smart ass brat.. "

Itachi's eyes glanced at Kisame, but he said nothing.

" Ok, now that he's uncauntious, let us begin. "

" Heh.. Yeah like that'd ever knock me out.. " Naruto stated as he slowly stood up.

The leader frowned.

" Well, this will.. " The leader spoke out.

A blue like substance swirled and made it's way to Naruto's seal.

It attached to it and started pulling on it.

Naruto screamed in pain and felt himself slowly slip into uncauntiousness.

Something red was leaking out of Naruto's seal.

" Ok, the technique has begun. We have three days to do this, so there better not be any disturbances, or this won't work. " The leader spoke to his organzation.

**In Naruto's head **

Naruto was once again running through the depths of his mind, through the shadows and the corridors. He knew where he was, the hall where the nine-tailed fox was..

Each step was a stab of pain. He felt that the nine-tailed was further and further away..

_" Where are you, you damn_ _fox! " _ Naruto screamed, as the sound bounced around the hall, and echoed everywhere.

He kept on running through the water as it splashed against the walls.

Finally, he found that corridor, the corridor that led to the nine-tailed fox..

It seemed darker than usual and it was very narrow. Naruto ran through the hallway to the beast that was at the end of the tunnel.

Naruto came to a halt as he faced the huge cage with the kyubbi held inside.

Naruto's breathing was short and wheezy, he could feel pain throughout his entire body .

_**" Hmm.. Kit is that you again..? " **_The kyubbi asked the dying Naruto.

Naruto simply looked at the beast and said nothing.

_**" Why don't you speak boy, hm..? " **_

Naruto fell to his knees and screamed out in agony, he felt like his body was numb, and he couldn't breath right. Even here in his mind, he was like this. A darkness slowly started to surround the nine-tailed fox.

_**" What is this darkness..? Why DOES IT SURROUND ME SO?!?!?!?!?? KIT, WHAT IS HAPPENING!!!!!!?? " **_The fox screamed out.

Still on his knees, Naruto smirked a little and managed to say,

_" I'm dying.. I guess you're gone too.. I guess it's for the better.. " _The unlikely Naruto said.

This was unlike Naruto. Giving up just like that.. Naruto knew he shouldn't, but he couldn't help but give into the pain.

_**" NO!!!! I CAN'T DIE !!!! I WILL NEVER DIE !!!! KIT STOP THIS FROM HAPPENING, NOW!!! " **_

Naruto chuckled a little at the nine-tailed fox. His crying for help was a side Naruto had never met.

_" It's too late.. I'm gonna die, and I'm taking you with me.. " _ Naruto laughed out, although it was wheezy.

His heart was failing now too. He felt himself collapse onto the floor and darkness overwhelmed him.

_**" STOP THIS FROM HAPPENING YOU STUPID LITTLE- " **_ The fox yelled but darkness overcame his voice and face from Naruto's senses.

Before complete darkness could takeover, a vision popped into Naruto's head.

Sakura's face, her beautiful pink hair blowing in the wind, while her emerald green eyes sparkled. Then Sasuke's face popped into his mind, a face that he used to know.. His brother..

Naruto realized that he can't give up, they needed him still. His eyes opened. He was still in the manky-old room where the nine-tailed fox lived. Although the light was very dim, he could make out the seal on the cage.

The fox was silent, untill he heared a splash in the distance.

The fox's eyes moved towards Naruto's. Naruto was still in pain and felt like he was almost dead. He was surprised he could even move, let alone stand up.

_**" Kit.. The only way you can live is if you compleatly remove the seal from this cage that bounds me.. " **_ The kyubbi said.

Naruto knew he could be right.. The akatsuki was already close to removing all of the kyubbi, and this might be the only chance to get rid of the Akatsuki forever. But this might be a chance that he will die soon, and very soon..

_'' If it's to protect my friends and everyone else from the akatsuki, I guess I'll do it.. "_

The kyubbi smiled at the boy, finally he would be set free.

_**" Good kit, now hurry and remove the seal before we both die! " **_ The nine-tailed fox yelled at Naruto.

Naruto nodded and slowly, and painfully, made his way to the seal. He took a deep breath and pulled on the seal.

Naruto felt a searing pain all over his body. In that pain, Naruto accidently tore only half of the kyubbi's seal off and he fell uncauntious. The nine-tailed fox's power rapidly swirled around Naruto's body..

**In the Hideout..**

" Pain-Sama.. ? " Deidara asked as he watched a weird amount of chakra pour over Naruto's body. The seal on Naruto's stomach was half, meaning that this could be very bad.

The leader saw it too.

" What the f-! " Kisame managed to say, but was inturrupted as a huge roar erupted throughout the cave. The chakra engulfed Naruto's body and pushed back the Akatsuki off of the hands of the statue.

As the leader stood up, he saw a black and red Naruto stand up, slowly dragging his arms with him, as the red chakra swirled around him.

All of the Akatsuki were surprised and couldn't figure out what to do next.

Naruto's eyes slowly opened, to reaveal blood red eyes lusting for blood..

**Oo Cliffhanger! Sorry for the long awaited update, I know you have been waiting for this so.. Sorry again.. Anyways please review, and I'll see ya later! Next time's chapter is called : **_**A blood lusting demon..**_

**That's all for now, I'll see you all later, bu-bye XD !!!**


	15. A Blood Lusting Demon

**Author's Note: Sooooo sorry!! Heres the next chapter and I wanted to let you know That will be at least 6 chapters left of this story, so please enjoy them!**

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own Naruto.. T-T Oh well... Enjoy the chapter!

_**Chapter 15: A Blood Lusting Demon..**_

The lust for blood in Naruto's eyes were mencing. They had no emotion in them, except the disire to kill. His eyes shifted back and forth at all of the Akatsuki.

He was deciding which one to kill first..

A small part of him knew that this wasn't him, but the fox's sences cleared his mind of any doubt.

The smell of rotting flesh and blood tainted the scent of the cave. 4 tails had submurged, and Naruto had already lost all cauntiousness. The blood surrounding Naruto's body started to take shape of a little mini nine-tailed fox.

" So, this is what the power of the kyubbi jinchurrikki.. It's the srongest I've ever seen. It's astonishing.. " Kisame muttered in awe.

Some of the Akatsuki agreed, but the leader glared at the sight before him. This was surely too dangerous, if this goes on.. They would surely be killed..

Then, the 5th tail sprouted out and and Naruto's blood turned black, burning his skin and and the smell of rotting flesh thickened.

" What are we going to do about this Pain-Sama? " Deidara asked his master.

" .. - We're going to leave. If we don't, then the statue will surely be broken. Without it, our plans will be ruined. We meet at the hideout in the stone village. You are dismissed! " The Akatsuki nodded and they disappeared.

But one man stayed behind..

**Sakura and Sasuke..**

Sakura felt a muderous chakra burn at her skin. It hurt to even breath. The pressure of the chakra was horrifying.. Sakura had never felt anything like that in her life.

The group came to a halt.

" What is this t-terrifying chakra?! " Hinata whispered.

Sasuke couldn't move and his heart stressed under the pressure.

" .. " Kakashi looked back at all of the people that were in the group. He then looked at Sakura with a look in his eye, saying everything to her.

" .. naruto.. " Sakura whispered fantically.

Sasuke looked at Sakura.

_How does she know..? Know how this chakra feels.. ? Knows that it's Naruto.?_

" What..? " Sasuke said, the chakra increasing ten-fold.

" .. It's Naruto.. " Sakura said a little louder.

" But how..-? '' Sasuke asked.

" .. I've seen him in his kyubbi form.. It had the same burning and menecing feeling, except that this time.. It's more powerful.. " Sakura cried out.

She gripped her scarred arm and saw the tears falling down her cheeks. She looked at the floor and felt angry that he was in this pain again..

Sasuke felt his heart fall.. He hated it when Sakura cried.

He clenched his fists and knew what he had to do.

" Let's go help Naruto.. " Sasuke said, inturrupting Sakura's crying.

Sakura's lips quivered and they formed a small smile. She nodded and the left to find their final teammate.

Sasuke went ahead of Sakura. Sakura starred at him in surprise, but the surprise wore off and she inwardly smiled and thought to herself, _Thank you.. Sasuke-Kun.._

**Akatsuki Hideout + Naruto .. **

Finally, the 6th tail grew into a long swirling strand of chakra, increasing his power ten-fold. Naruto couldn't stay there anymore.. He had to kill something.. Anything..

Naruto searched the dark, dank cave for any sign of life. There in the middle of the room stood Itachi Uchiha..

A weird, kind of, smirk graced the kyubbi Naruto and a ball of chakra flew in Itachi's direction.

_**BOOM!!!**_

The ball of chakra blew up the entire akatsuki hideout!

The flash of the explosion lifted and the blue sky surrounded Naruto. He wanted more, to kill more..

Then he saw Itachi was still alive.

**" Grarggg!!! " Naruto roared. **

" Look at yourself you are so pathetic.. You have to rely on the kyubbi's power to win anything.. How pityful.. I don't see how you became the strongest jinchurriki.. " Itachi smirked at Naruto.

**" GRRRAGG!!! " Naruto yelled angrilly. **

Naruto threw a tail of boiling chakra at the prodigy of an Uchiha. Itachi dodged it and was nearly hit by the deadly tail. Itachi dodged another attack and landed on his feet a few feet away from Naruto.

" It seems that we're too late for cake..? " A voice said behind the raging Naruto.

Naruto looked behind him and saw team Kakashi and hebi.

Naruto growled low and glared at the group before him..

**Oo Cliffhanger! I know, I know.. Another short chapter but it was a little hard to start back up on the story again.. Sorry! D: Anyways please review and I'll see you all here next time! XD **

**Next times chapter is called : **_**My friend Naruto..**_


	16. My Friend Naruto

Chapter 16: My Friend Naruto… 

As the entire group looked at Naruto, pain filled their hearts, to see the once happy boy that declared that he would be hokage, was this pain-filled creature with the intent to kill.

" I also assume that it's too late for ice cream too?" Kakashi asked, although it was one of his jokes, his eye showed that he resented having to see Naruto in this state.

" **GRRARGG!!" **Naruto growled at Kakashi. A look of unknowing of why he was there was visible on his face. It was as if Naruto didn't know who he was, and why he was there. Still, he would fight, because it was his nature. Even these familiar people..

All of them starred at the Naruto; he had such a menacing feel to him. Very deadly, and they would surely be killed if they would have to go up against him.

Kakashi knew this was bad, and he knew they might have to go up against Naruto.. At least they had to stop the tails from coming out faster..

Sasuke looked at this creature as his tails swirled around his form. He had frightening chakra and it kind of, well.. Scared him. _Is this the same Naruto..? The same Naruto that was always annoying me..? The one that I used to be on the same team with…? _

Flashback " I will become hokage! " " Sasuke! " 

" _I will bring you back! Even if I have to break all of your limbs!! "_

" _Can someone that can't even save their friends, even become hokage.. " _

End Flashback 

Sasuke looked at the girl besides her. Sakura, she was different. Sasuke keeps telling himself that he doesn't love her but..

_I think I've fallen in love with her, but.. The thing is, I don't really know this girl that is standing besides me. Three years ago, perhaps.. But now is now, and she isn't the same girl as before. So, do I really know her? _

Sasuke looked at the form Naruto was in, and glanced at Sakura's scarred arm. He didn't even know how it had even happened.

_Naruto, on the other hand.. Has known her for years, while I know nothing. Nothing of what happened, and nothing of what happened to her and Naruto.. _

_The one thing I had always had before I left Konoha was Sakura, something that Naruto could never get while I was there.._

_So what am I to say.. Should I announce my love to her, or should I leave her to Naruto.. _

_My friend, I admit, has always let Sakura love me. He, although is a huge annoyance.. Besides my old fangirls.. Naruto had become my very close friend, and.. Best friend.. He was a fun, annoying, dobe, but.. I liked our squabbles, and our rivalry that we always had.. It was as if he was someone I could always count on, even if he was a bit stupid.. But he was like the brother I never had.. _

_So what am I to say about this..? How long has he hurt.. Just because of me? I know I would hurt him the day I left.. And somehow, because Naruto never gives up and forgets.. I knew he would never forget me and our bond of, lets say brotherhood, and I knew he would be in pain because of it.. Because of me.. So I told myself to let go of that bond, and maybe it wouldn't hurt to leave my brother.._

_My friend Naruto.._

The pain in Sasuke's eyes was unreadable.

" **GRRARGGG!!!" **Naruto had growled lowly at everyone.

" Is that .. Really Naruto..?" Kiba muttered.

" N-naruto-Kun.." Hinata whispered.

_Poor Naruto-Kun, I didn't know he was in so much pain.. Oh Naruto-Kun.._

" …" Shino was silent.

Sai looked at his 'friend' and sighed, he knew that this was really bad. He didn't want to have to fight him.

Sakura looked at the creature before her. Had she known how much pain he was in, she would've told him the truth..

Yes, the truth of what she has been hiding from herself for as long as she had met the team she would be on when she became a genin. As long as when Sasuke had left her and Naruto all alone.. and when Naruto had left her all alone..

_I was so alone then.. No one there knew how it felt to have only yourself of your original team left.. Although I knew Naruto would be back.. It was still lonely.. And I knew then and there, how much I really missed my team.. _

_Ever since I was little, I could say I was alone, but that was because of my huge forehead. I was all alone then too, wasn't I..? At least until Ino came into the picture and had become my best friend. Then I learned that she too had a crush on Sasuke and I knew I would be once again alone.._

_But I wasn't alone for so long was I? No, then I had joined team 7 and I became very close friends with them all. I told myself that I was madly in love with Sasuke, and I was always scolding Naruto.. But what I found out was that I was the weakest member in all the team, and I couldn't bear to have it.. So I became stronger.. Then Sasuke left us.. Me and Naruto, and I felt my heart shatter into a millions of pieces. I thought I couldn't survive.._

Naruto threw a small bomb their direction, which they dodged.

_That was, until Naruto promised to bring Sasuke back.. And I was grateful to that.. But as Sasuke was gone, Naruto and I began to get to know each other better, and I felt like his sister.. _

_Then, about half a year later.. Naruto left with one of the sannin to train, and I knew I was once again going to be all alone.._

_I told myself to be strong, but.. I couldn't help but tremble under this feeling of being all alone.. It made me think, what about Naruto, hadn't he been all alone too, and hadn't Sasuke lost everything too..? We all had lost something and knew what it was like.. That's why we made the best team.. _

_Because we understood what each of us had to go through.._

_Even Kakashi-Sensei had lost everything.. So It was like we all made our own family.._

The area was surrounded with a small explosion. Again all of them were safe.

_But then.. Naruto came back and I found that he was enough and that it was going to be ok.. I still, to Naruto at least, hadn't had the same love for him, that was not until I saw him.. He was different, although he had become a huge pervert, to my dismay.. But I liked him, and I was proud to call him my friend.._

_Then I learned of the kyubbi and the Jinchurriki.. I knew Naruto was one of them, but I didn't care.. And I finally realized why Naruto was all alone when he was younger.. I hated how he was treated.. _

_Then we met Sasuke again.. He was as cold as ever.. Yet, Naruto still wanted to bring him back, I think for my sake.. But I also think Naruto missed his best friend.. And I just missed our team.. But Sasuke tried to kill Naruto again, and I couldn't help but feel hatred and anger towards my old crush.._

_Naruto had risked his life so many times just to rescue Sasuke and all Sasuke did to Naruto was try to kill him.. I never had hurt so much in my life.. To learn that this man that is standing besides me, would kill his best friend to become stronger or his whim.. Or whatever! But it made me angry still that I still loved him, and Naruto stands aside for my wishes.. _

Naruto once again growled and leapt in Sasuke, Kakashi, and Sakura's direction. A tail going straight for them.. 

_Naruto always cared about me, has always wanted me to be happy, even if it was with Sasuke and not with him.. he just wanted to see me happy.. But I always look at Naruto and think, what about your happiness Naruto? Don't you disserve to be happy after all the pain you have suffered your entire life..? It isn't fair.. _

_Then we became closer than ever, and we knew everything about each other.. Our hopes and dreams.. I felt these feelings for him, ones that I've never felt for anybody, even Sasuke-Kun.. Everytime he said my name, my heart raced.. And everytime that we went out for date, I felt myself float on cloud 9. Everytime we were on missions and he saved me, I felt myself melt in his arms.. _

Sakura saw the look of pain deep in Naruto's eyes, and she couldn't help but want to cry for him.

The tail went straight for Sakura. She saw it, yet, she didn't even try to dodge it.

_He had never made me feel that way, but I could never admit to myself.. _

_That I was in love with_

_My Friend Naruto.. _

**Oo Cliffhanger! I really hope you liked it, even if it was short.. Anyways, please review!**

**A suggestion I would make, is to listen to Sadness and Sorrow while you read this if you decide to reread this.. **

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto T-T sadly, but I'm still trying!**

**Thanks for all of the reviews! I'm so happy! Also, I want to say, if you haven't read my other story, **_**Don't You Remember Me?**_**, you should because it's a great high school fic for NaruSaku, if you like those kind of fics. Especially since there aren't a lot of NaruSaku high school fics. It's about 11 chapters in, so you better hurry up and catch up with the fans! **

**Next Time's Chapter will be called: **_**A Fight To Remember..**_

**I'm expecting to finish this story very soon, and I'm sad to do so.. But, all stories have to end. I am so glad that all of you that have stayed with me the entire making of this story. It's been fun, really it has, but I'm almost finished with this one. Because of how this story ends, not how I just want to finish it.. (5 chapters left!) So thanks for all the reviews. Keep reviewing and I'll see you all here later! **

**XoXo ninchick01**


	17. A Fight to Remember, begins

_**Chapter 17: A Fight to Remember, Begins..**_

" Sakura!" Sasuke caught Sakura in mid air and pulled her out of harms way.

They flipped into place while Sakura looked up into Sasuke's eyes. His eyes showed pain, and hurt, something that Sakura hadn't seen in his eyes before. It hurt her to see him like that.

" Sasuke-Kun.. Thanks.."

Sasuke nodded as he flipped back as Naruto slashed a tail in their direction.

" I'm going to stop him!" Kiba shouted, but was stopped by a voice,

" No! You'll be killed.."

Kiba twirled around to see that it was Sakura who had spoken.

" I think I can handle him, he isn't so tough.."

Then Akamaru whimpered and slowly backed away.

" Akamaru?"

" Kiba, Naruto is way too dangerous for you to handle. You could die really easily and it would be for nothing." Sakura said she was starring at Naruto as he growled and his tails thrashed around. The chakra had felt so evil, so menacing, It's something that couldn't be controlled for long.

Sasuke looked at her. _Has she seen Naruto in this state before? If she has, then what are the possibilities of Naruto's powers?_

Sasuke's eyes widened as Sakura gripped her arm and looked as if she was remembering something. Her body shook.

" Psh! Yeah right, like Naruto would kill any of us.."

" Your wrong! " Sakura surprised Kiba.

" What do you mean?"

" I mean that, once Naruto is in this state, he loses himself and he doesn't know who he is, who we are, and who his enemies are. He attacks anyone. Even," Sakura gripped her scarred arm.

" Even, his comrades. " Sakura said quietly.

Hinata gasped.

" N-Naruto-Kun would never do that!"

" You don't know him in this state Hinata." Sakura whispered.

" N-No, Naruto could never hurt anyone! Especially you Sakura."

" Look, you don't know Naruto as well as I do. Yes, Naruto, the real Naruto would never hurt us. But this isn't really Naruto, it's the kyuubi."

The others nodded wisely.

Sasuke looked at Naruto in his kyubbi form.

Then everyone heard laughing behind them. Sasuke turned to see that it was his brother once again.

Sasuke growled lowly, his sharingan flashing darkly. _What the hell is that asshole laughing about??!_

" So this is the power of a jinchuuriki? It's menacing, isn't it Sasuke?"

" .."

" Aw what's with that face? Hm..?"

_**CRASH!!!**_

Sasuke had thrown a chadori at Itachi, but he had dodged it. Itachi smirked.

" Getting a bit reckless I see? Well, lets try and change that.."

Sasuke growled again and threw a kunai at Itachi, but Itachi had disappeared before his eyes.

Sasuke stopped and looked around.

_Where the hell is that BASTARD!!!!_

Then Naruto came out of no where. He thrashed a rasengan into his shoulder.

" Gah!!" Sasuke closed his eyes in pain. It was burning him and thrusting him back. But Sasuke took a hold onto Naruto's arm before he could be thrown back.

Sasuke flipped out of the way of the attack. Sasuke grabbed his arm and winced at the pain. He saw Naruto, more like the kyuubi, attack him with his tails, slicing him instantly.

He looked at Naruto in the eyes and saw a lot of pain in them, something Sasuke could understand so very well. Then Naruto threw a huge ball of chakra at him. Sasuke couldn't dodge it.

" GRRAHHHGG!!" Sasuke slowly picked himself up from that blow and took a deep breath.

Sasuke smirked and said,

" Thanks for the gen jutsu of my fight with Naruto, why don't you and I continue our fight now Itachi."

Sasuke cleared the gen jutsu and saw Itachi standing before him.

Itachi just looked at Sasuke before he said calmly,

" You didn't even try to kill Naruto, even after he attacked you."

" Yeah, so?"

" Weren't you saying before that Naruto was just a waste of a breath?" Itachi asked smugly.

" He isn't, but why should I waste my time killing something that isn't even real?" Sasuke asked his brother.

" You're sure that Naruto isn't worth killing?"

" I'm sure.." Sasuke answered.

" Really?"

Sasuke thrust his katana into Itachi's shoulder as Itachi yelled in pain.

" Really.." Sasuke answered.

Itachi disappeared in midair, surprising the youngest Uchiha.

Then his voice was heard all around them.

" So, you really wouldn't mind that the Akatsuki kill him, huh?"

Sasuke didn't answer.

" Then why don't I just rid him of his loneliness now!"

Then out of no where, Itachi appeared behind the kyuubi Naruto and plunged a Kunai straight into his heart.

" **GRAAGGHH!!!**" Naruto screamed.

" NARUTO!!!" Sakura screamed aloud.

" Naruto-Kun!!"

" Naruto!"

" NARUTO!!!" Sasuke yelled.

Naruto's claws reached for Itachi and tried to slash at him, but Itachi was too quick. He took another swipe at Naruto, but missed this time. Naruto then threw another condensed ball of chakra in Itachi's direction. Which almost hit him, but missed him by inches.

Naruto's kyuubi form slowed to a halt and was breathing hard, as his wound to his heart healed.

Sakura was now reduced to tears again. She couldn't help it, it hurt to see Naruto in this pain again.

" N-naruto.." Sakura whispered.

This was their chance.

" This is our only chance. Yamato, stop Naruto!" Kakashi yelled to Yamato.

Yamato Nodded and formed the seals to the forbidden jutsu,

" _Hokage Style Retirement Technique!! Enclosed Hermit Insertion Heavenly Hanging Palm!!"_

With that Naruto was caught in Yamato's jutsu.

" **GRAGHH!!!"**

Everyone watched as Yamato's technique took place.

Soon Naruto was back to his normal state. He fell to the floor uncauntious.

" Naruto!!" Sakura cried as she ran to him. She saw him wince at the pain he was experiencing. Sakura was still in tears, it hurt her to see him like this. Then Sakura worked her magic over him. But every now and then he would wince in pain.

Everyone walked over to Naruto to see how he was doing.

Sasuke saw how Naruto was and how his skin had been burnt off because of kyubbi's chakra. Then Sakura saw Naruto's wound that Itachi had given him.

Since they stopped him from using anymore of the kyubbi's chakra, the wound to his heart was still bleeding a lot. Sakura started to shake in fear. Naruto was breathing heavily every beat his heart took.

What if I can't save him? Why can't I ever be any use to my comrades!??! Why??! WHY??! Oh please Naruto, please don't leave me I.. I.. I..lov!

" Sakura.. It'll be all right.." Sasuke encouraged

Sakura cooled down and nodded her head in agreement. She continued healing Naruto.

Then Itachi was heard.

" So, who's going to come up against me first?"

" I will, and I will defeat you!" Sasuke yelled and glared at the sky.

Sakura glanced up at Sasuke. _Be careful Sasuke!_

Then Sakura heard more movement and looked around to see that it was Naruto who was moving.

" Naruto.. Naruto you shouldn't move!" Sakura exclaimed and stood up by Naruto.

" It's ok Sakura-chan.." Naruto said through breaths.

" But Naruto, you can bearly stand up.. Please Naruto don't do this! You'll hurt yourself. Please, I-!"

" Sakura-Chan.." Naruto quickly silenced Sakura.

" I have to do this.. Please let me do this.." Naruto said again, his voice more feirce.

Sakura really wanted to protest, but she knew he wouldn't listen.

She sighed, and slowly nodded her approval. Naruto gave her a quick smile and walked over to Sasuke and said,

" You ready to do this Sasuke?" Naruto asked, just like he would always before the fight went on when they were younger.

Sasuke looked back at Sakura. She had a look of worry on her face, just like when they were genin. But, the look that she had given him when they were mere 12 year olds, was steered to a blond shinobi. And Sasuke finally

understood.

Sakura was in love with Uzumaki Naruto. And she didn't even know it.

Naruto was the one that would let Sakura and Sasuke be together, even when they were younger. He was always putting Sakura and Sasuke before himself.

Sasuke sighed, and put a smile on his face. It was time to do something unselfish for Naruto.

" Yeah Naruto, let's go." Sasuke answered Naruto.

" Do you really think you're ready to fight me, little brother?" Itachi asked as he appeared out of no where in front of the two.

Sasuke looked at Naruto and with a smile of confidence on Naruto's face to help him out. Sasuke smirked and said,

" I've been ready to kill you Itachi. And I will kill you today!"

**Oo Cliffhanger! Sorry for the long awaited update, I truly am sorry! Please forgive me! So, that's all for now!! **

**Next Time's chapter is called: _Sakura Dies.._**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto T-T sadly, but I'm still trying!**

**Thanks for all of the reviews! I'm so happy! Also, I want to say, if you haven't read my other story, **_**Don't You Remember Me?**_**, you should because it's a great high school fic for NaruSaku, if you like those kind of fics. Especially since there aren't a lot of NaruSaku high school fics. It's about 18 chapters in, so you better hurry up and catch up with the others!**

**I'm expecting to finish this story very soon, and I'm sad to do so.. But, all stories have to end. I am so glad that all of you that have stayed with me the entire making of this story.** **(4 chapters left!) So thanks for all the reviews. Keep reviewing and I'll see you all here later!**

**XoXo ninchick01**


	18. Sakura Dies

_**Chapter 18: Sakura Dies.. **_

There was a silence that was throughout the air. No one dared to speak a single word. Sasuke shifted his feet to a combat formation, as did Naruto. Itachi just watched as his the two before him got ready to fight. 

Itachi smirked at them. They didn't know his plan, and he knew that at least one of them would die today. Even if it was Naruto, the container for something that was important to their organization, might be the one to die. And all Itachi could think about, was to smirk at the thought of one of them dying by his hands. It was something that Itachi couldn't explain..

Then.. Naruto was the first to move. He shifted to the side, but that's all anyone with a normal view could see, he disappeared. But this is Itachi Uchiha.. 

Itachi watched as Naruto ran behind him and try to attack him with a kunai.

_What magnificent speed.. _Sakura thought to herself as she watched the fight continue.

But the next thing they saw was Naruto at the spot where he was last, next to Sasuke, but he was wincing as thick blood flowed down Naruto's left arm. He clutched his arm in pain.

Itachi smirked at him,

" You can't beat me, if you can't even touch me.."

It was Naruto's turn to smirk,

" I was only checking how strong you were.." 

Something he said long ago to Neji and Kiba at the Chunnin (sp?) exams. Kiba remembered them well, just even when he got beat by Naruto himself.

Itachi's smirk faltered a little, but said,

" We'll see.."

Then they could hear something happening. Naruto looked to his left and saw Sasuke sliding his katana out of its sheath slowly. He saw that Sasuke had already activated the Sharingan. 

Naruto smirked,

" Want to go next?" 

Sasuke smirked as he disappeared before his eyes and ontop of Itachi, his own special technique, combining the chidori and his katana, was already croaking and chirping like real birds.

Sakura stared at the blue chakra emitting from the katana. She remembered it from her's and Naruto's last encounter with Sasuke.

It went through Itachi, like a hand reaching into a glove. 

Itachi stood there, not emitting any groans of pain whatsoever and smirked as a trickle of blood trickled down the side of his mouth.

Sasuke frowned, and pulled out his Katana swiftly and appeared besides Naruto once again.

Itachi smirked and Sasuke spoke with a shrug,

" So.. You want to play with gen jutsus? Then lets go, Naruto!" 

Naruto nodded and attacked Itachi with rasengan.

" Rasengan!" Naruto yelled as he pushed Itachi back, more like forced, into a couple of rocks.

Itachi still smirked at them both.

" As long as I have mangekyo, I will be stronger then anyone of this world. You can never beat me Sasuke, as long as you don't kill Naruto, you never will. Foolish little brother.." 

Then Sasuke smirked as Naruto and Sasuke and everyone else started to twist into nothing leaving reality to come into the open in Itachi's eyes.

Itachi's eyes were wide. He was trapped in a gen jutsu, and he didn't even see it coming. 

" Surprised.. Itachi? You should be, considering that I have grown stronger. You can't know reality as long as I have this! The henkashinjitsu sharingan!" Sasuke yelled to his brother **(henkachange and shinjitsureality in Japanese!) **

Itachi had never heard of this technique before and it surprised him.

" How did you find that technique? I've never heard of it.." 

Sasuke smirked as a new illusion entered his mind.

" It is of my own invention, therefore, I am the first and only person that could use this technique." 

Itachi's eyebrows rose in shock.

" It is impossible to make your own type of Sharingan.. No one has ever been able to do it but"

" Uchiha Madera.. Yes I know, and I am the only other one that has done so.." Sasuke said, knowingly. 

Itachi's brows lowered to a smirk. Blood splurted out the side of his mouth. 

" Very Good Sasuke.. You have improved, greatly.. But what if I found a very important weakness to this technique?" 

Sasuke rose an eyebrow.

" What the hell? You couldn't possibly know its weakness, if you've never heard of it!" Sasuke yelled. 

" Aw. But It so happens that I did.." 

Sasuke shook in fury.

" No way in hell could you figure out this technique."

Then Itachi burst into smoke. 

A look of surprise appeared on Sasuke's face.

" Itachi? What the fu-?" 

" Why don't I try hurting someone close to you? Maybe then you'll take me seriously.." Itachi asked, although Sasuke and Naruto's eyes couldn't find him.

" What do you mean?" Naruto asked, then it hit him.

Naruto looked back,

" Sakura!" 

Sakura knew what had happened, she watched it happen before he attacked her. Blood slid down her arms and chest. Her eyes were wide in surprise. She coughed up blood. She felt cold, so cold and dizzy. She fell forward onto the grass, making a splashing sound as she fell into her own blood.

She felt the world disappearing before her eyes, blackness slowly surrounding her.

She closed her eyes in the pain that had engulfed her. Then she felt something warm had picked her up into its arms. She winced at the pain, but slowly opened her eyes.

What she saw, surprised her to no end. Warm tears poured onto her cheeks. She looked up into the eyes of Naruto Uzumaki, his tears coming faster. She saw the sorrow in his face, and knew how much in pain he was. She hated to see him like this, and it was all of her fault. She slowly took a hold of his hand, which made Naruto's eyes shift to her eyes that were now open.

Sasuke watched the scene that played out before him, and knew what this was. It kind of hurt him, but.. He knew this was right. One day, he shall find his own love, where no one can tear them apart. But, right now, he was the one trying to tear them apart, and he knew that it was wrong, especially since they are his two closest friends..

He smiled at the couple. 

Sakura put a smile on her face and looked at the man that she knew that she loved now. She knew, that she would miss him.

" Sa-Sakura-c-Chan.." Naruto muttered.

" N-naruto..?" 

" I f-failed you, Sa-Sakura-Chan.." 

" W-What do you mean?" 

" I promised that I would protect you with my own strength, and I couldn't even do that.. I'm sorry..!" Naruto said, more tears pouring down his cheeks.

Sakura was shocked, but her smile showed on her face.

" N-Naruto.."

Naruto stopped his crying to see the look in Sakura's eyes.

" Ye-Yeah?" 

" Don't be sorry.. I don't care.. All I know is that.. I..I-" 

A pain shot through her. She groaned in pain as she spit up more blood.

" Sakura-Chan!"

Sakura put another smile on her face and she said,

" It's fine Naruto.. I'm fine.."

" No, Sakura.. You can't leave me.. I.. I love you so much! I can't live without you!" Naruto yelled his heart out to her.

Sakura was pained, but happy to know that he truly loved her.

She looked up into his eyes one more time. She smiled, which surprised Naruto to no end.

It was slowly getting dark, and fuzzy in Sakura's eyes. All she could see now, was the man of her dreams.

The pain was slowly ceasing.

Then, with her last breath she said,

" Neither can I.. Without you, I can't live, I. I love you Naruto.." 

Naruto's eyes widened as she said this. Then, her eyes closed, taking the last thing she saw, Naruto, with her. 

Naruto didn't know what to do. All he could do was look at her with a hatred burning in his stomach for Itachi Uchiha. 

" Sakura-Chan!" 

Oo Cliffhanger! Sorry for the long awaited chapter! But it took awhile.. so yeah anyways.. Please review! 

**Oh yeah, if you'd like, go and read my new story! It's called **_**A Double Love!**_** It's already on it's second chapter so go ahead and catch up.**

**Well, that's all for now, see you all later!**

**XoXo ninchick01**


	19. Alone

_**Chapter 19: Alone..**_

Naruto felt his whole body burn in the need to hear Sakura's sweet voice speak to him once more. Even if it was to call him a baka.. Anything, he wished for anything that would bring that beautiful smile back to her face. He couldn't think. He couldn't comprehend a life without Sakura. A life without her scolding him. A life without her and him going out for ramen and talking about random things. A life without her seemed like nothing. Only a dream, more like nightmare.. Everything seemed not real. Without Sakura there, he couldn't stand living. Without Sakura there..

He felt so very alone..

She was one of his very closest friends and they had watched each other grow. They became stronger together, they had cried together, they had missed their teammate Sasuke together.. But most of all.. They had grown to love each other together..

Sakura was the one person he could always count on, and she on him. But he failed miserably and he felt so guilty and depressed.

And although they had not always been the best of friends, Naruto still cared for her even when she would yell at him, or make fun of him. Because, like his other teammate, Sasuke, she was there for him. She trusted him and would always help when he needed it.

She was that certain person that could make anyone smile. A true smile.. And make them feel better.. She.. She cared for all of her patients at the hospital. She put in long hard hours just to help those in need. She.. She may not be perfect, but Naruto loved her either way. And he proved it, when he said to her that for her sake, he would keep his promise and rescue Sasuke, even if it meant that they couldn't be together. He would do anything to make her happy..

After Naruto had returned from his 2 year training trip, he and Sakura became best friends. Hardly leaving each other's side. They knew so much about each other, it scared others. And even when Sakura found that Naruto had the nine-tailed fox sealed in him, she didn't leave his side, or treat him any differently. She, she made him feel like nothing in his life was horrible. She made everything better.

Sakura, was not just a teammate or a friend. He loved Sakura with his entire heart and soul and no one could ever take that away from him. No one.

When he was little.. He had no one. No one cared for him and no one liked him. But when Naruto started the acadamy, he saw someone that took his breath away. Sakura was his first crush and has been his only crush for many years. No one could compare to her in his eyes. She was everything to him. But she didn't like him. She was in love with Sasuke. Sure it stung.. But, he made it clear that he would not give up. He liked her too much.

Then they became team 7. Her, Sasuke, and Naruto. Naruto felt that it was his time to prove that he loved her. But at that time. She only cared for Sasuke. And when Sasuke left for Oroachimaru's.. He knew that it was too late, Sasuke was her one and true love, just like she was his. It tore his heart in two to do it. But he loved her so much, that he would want her to be happy.. Even if it wasn't with him. He promised to retrieve Sasuke..

He failed. And Sasuke was lost to Oroachimaru. Sakura was heartbroken, and he knew it. Even though she didn't show it, he already knew. It was exactly how it felt when he let Sakura go after Sasuke.

But Naruto didn't stop.. He loved Sakura too much.. He went on for her.. And for himself. He loved Sasuke as a close brother.. And she loved him like a lover should..

But now.. Naruto's so confused. Sakura said that she loved him. _When..? How?_

Naruto looked at the girl in his arms. She had grown into an attractive woman.. He knew it.. But he always had thought she was beautiful. Now, she was cold and her body so pale.. The usual pink hue on her cheeks, now gone. Naruto shut his eyes in pain, anger, guilt, and grief. It was his fault she was like this.

He had promised to always protect her and he failed, miserably. She was gone and he found himself wishing he were dead. He even wished that she was alive instead of him. He wished that she was smiling right not and not even hurt whatsoever. He could feel her blood on his hands. It only made him feel worse.

He wished to bring her back, even in the cost of his own life. All he wanted was her to be happy. Tears slid down Naruto's face, not a sign of them coming to an end in sight.

"Sakura!

Please.. Please come back!

Please come back to me!!

SAKURA!!

P-please.. I-i.. I Love you so much!!

I've loved you s-since I first met you!!

.. Please.. Please come back.. I-I'm so sorry!! Please..

Sakura-Chan.. Please forgive me!!

I'm sorry I wasn't there for you!! Please..

..please.. Please come back.."

Naruto pleaded. His eyes swollen and puffy.

He baried his face in her bloody hair. Trying anything to bring back his sweet cherry blossom. Even though her hair smelled of blood, he could still smell the sweet smell of strawberries in her hair. Naruto tried not to smile at the memory. It hurt too much.. This made him feel so horrible, his heart broke. Strawberries always reminded him of Sakura. And now.. It was all that he had left of her..

_**-Flashbacks-**_

_" Hey'a Sakura-Chan! " _

_" Move Naruto! Your in my way!"_

_**-xoxo-**_

_" Sakura-Chan! Do you want to go on a date with me?!" _

_" NO!! Hey Sasuke-kun? Do you want to go on a date with me?"_

_**-xoxo- **_

_" Please.. Naruto. Your the only one. The only one that can bring Sasuke back! Please.. Please bring Sasuke-Kun back to me.."_

_" ..Man.. You really love him don't you?"_

_Sakura looked up at him and she saw him smile and put up a thumb's up sign._

_" I promise you Sakura-Chan. I will bring Sasuke back. It's a promise of a lifetime. "_

_**-xoxo-**_

_" I'm so sorry Sakura-Chan.."_

_" What are you talking about silly?!" Sakura faked a smile._

_" But I will keep my promise! I will bring Sasuke back for you, I promise, that is my ninja way.."_

_Naruto.._

_**-xoxo-**_

_" Well, what do you think? Do I look more womenly now?" _

_" It's ok! You haven't changed at all!" _

_**-xoxo-**_

_" Hey since it's just the two of us, it could be like a date!" _

_" Fine, but your paying!" Sakura said as she stomped off._

_Naruto searched his wallet. He gulped._

_" How about we split it?" _

_" No!" _

_**-xoxo-**_

_" Naruto! Please stop!" Sakura ran for Naruto in his nine-tailed form.._

_" You don't have to worry anymore! I'll save Sasuke, just you see!" _

_" Please stop! Please, we'll save Sasuke together! Ok!? So now you don't have to worry! So please.. Please just stop.. NARUTO!!"_

_**-xoxo-**_

_They grabbed some wood, and found themselves on a ledge. The Full moon was in full view. Sakura walked to the edge, and sat down. She looked up at Naruto, as if giving him the signal that it was ok to sit down. He sat down, and looked at Sakura, giving her one of the most goofy-iest and sweetest smiles she has seen him give her. She smiled back._

_Then she looked out below to see many trees for miles. Then she said,_

_"N-naruto..?"_

_"Hm..?" He said looking at her, her eyes glimmering brightly in the moonlight._

_"Do you think, I mean, will Sasuke come back with us?"Naruto's smile fell. She looked like she was filled with self-doubt, and unknowing._

_But then he smiled and said with a strong voice,_

_"Of course we'll get him back Sakura! I'm sure of it! This is probably the last chance we have, and we have to do our very best to bring him back home!"_

_Sakura's eyes closed and she smiled that bright smile. Naruto smiled back. Then a small blush appeared on his face. He opened his eyes and said awkwardly,_

_"U-uh.. S-Sakura-Chan..er..." Naruto started._

_"What is it Naruto?" Sakura asked._

_"Er.. I love you Sakura-Chan.." Naruto finished, his face red._

_Sakura's smile fell, and she said,_

_"I, I don't know what to say-" Sakura said._

_"Then don't say anything, just.." Naruto interuppted. He looked at her beautiful soft face. Her lips quivered in fear,_

_He leaned forward into her lucious lips,_

_"Naruto, I..I.." Sakura said, she too leaning into him. When they were a breath away, Sakura backed away, and said,_

_"Uh.. I think I'm gonna go to sleep now Naruto..." Sakura said and she got up and walked toward the camp._

_**-xoxo-**_

" _N-Naruto.."_

_" Ye-Yeah?"_

" _Don't be sorry.. I don't care.. All I know is that.. I..I-"_

_A pain shot through her. She groaned in pain as she spit up more blood._

" _Sakura-Chan!"_

_Sakura put another smile on her face and she said,_

" _It's fine Naruto.. I'm fine.."_

" _No, Sakura.. You can't leave me.. I.. I love you so much! I can't live without you!" Naruto yelled his heart out to her._

_Sakura was pained, but happy to know that he truly loved her._

_She looked up into his eyes one more time. She smiled, which surprised Naruto to no end._

_It was slowly getting dark, and fuzzy in Sakura's eyes. All she could see now, was the man of her dreams._

_The pain was slowly ceasing._

_Then, with her last breath she said,_

" _Neither can I.. Without you, I can't live, I. I love you Naruto.."_

_**-End Of Flashbacks-**_

Naruto shivered in grief and felt so very alone, nothing could shake him out of it. _I.. I love you too Sakura-Chan.. More than you'll ever know.._

Everyone looked away in pain. Sasuke shut his eyes tight, tears threatened to fall. Sakura was someone who was important to him.. And like his family.. She was gone.. _ I'm so sorry Sakura.. I'm sorry that I couldn't do anything.. After all you have done for me.. I'm sorry!_

Kiba hugged Hinata as she cried onto his chest. He too looked crestfallen and trying very hard not to let his feelings show. Kakashi looked at Sakura's limp form and felt it begin to rain.. He felt so horrible. Another of his teammate's killed.. _I'm sorry Sakura.. I.. I said I would protect you with my life.. And.. I failed.._

Naruto felt himself shaking.. He couldn't think straight anymore. _No more Sakura-Chan?! No.. This must be a nightmare! This can't be real!!_

His sight was starting to go fuzzy. He was losing himself and fast. Never in his life had he felt so lonely, so filled with pain, it started to show as everyone started to look at Naruto. An orange light swirled around him and Sakura. Everyone backed away in case it was not safe. Everyone looked at Naruto. He gently placed Sakura down and stood up walking away, his bangs covering his eyes..

" N-naruto?" Kiba murmered.

Naruto looked at Kiba and Kiba saw blood red eyes. Kiba gulped at the sight of him, the same kid he thought he was stronger than years before now. But.. The Naruto he was looking at was on a whole different level now..

Yamato, Sai, and Kakashi looked at Naruto and sighed heavily. They knew this would happen.. Especially after Sakura had died..

Sasuke looked into the eyes that he looked into years before when he left with Oroachimaru and Naruto tried to stop him. But something was different about them this time. This time, they were seeking revenge and bloodshed. Of Itachi's blood. Sasuke couldn't help but sympathize with him. They were after the same man now.

Naruto looked into Sasuke's eyes as if asking.. _Let me help you.._

Sasuke could only nod. He was his best friend, and he understood what it meant to loose someone from his brother.

The two disappered in a flash, in search for their target Itachi.

Everyone was quiet, no one dared to look at each other..

Suddenly, they heard spluttering. Everyone knew that could only mean one thing. They all looked at the same spot and saw something amazing..

**Oo cliffhanger! Sorry! I'm so sorry for not updating any sooner! Especially since it's been about 3 and half months now! So sorry! I'm almost done with this fic and I thought you should all remember that! **

**I have like two full chapters to write, so yeah.. I'm sorry this one's short too! But I promise the last two will be very **_**very**_** long! So enjoy it! Hope you liked it, again.. Sorry for not updating sooner! And please review!**

**That's all for now, hope to see you all here soon, laters! **

**XoXo ninchick01**


	20. Saving and Old Friend

_**Chapter 20: Saving An Old Friend**_

Black.. Everything was black.. at first. But suddenly it was warm.. Then just as the warmth had come, it was gone. She shivered in it's absence. Sakura needed that warmth because it made her feel safer than anything in this world. She felt lost without it's presence on her skin.

Slowly, she opened her eyes. It was bright and pain suddenly started to flow to every part of her body. She felt spit and blood mixed together in her mouth. She spluttered at the disgusting taste of the copper-flavored liquid.

It was quiet, and Sakura didn't know where she was as she slowly sat up in her place. But suddenly she heard gasps of surprise and shock. She was instantly surrounded by her blurry friends and teachers.

" S-sakura-chan?! Is that really you?! Are you ok?!" Hinata said, surprisingly with little stutters.

Sakura shook her head, ridding the fuzziness of her vision. She rubbed her head in pain at the newly developed headache she had gained. She nodded, but as she brought her hand down, she saw all the blood and her eyes widened in surprise.

" What happened?"

Kakashi decided it was time to explain to his student in which predicament they were in.

" Um.. Well. We all thought you had been killed by Itachi. Including Naruto and Sasuke.." Kakashi paused and sighed, ".. So they went after him for revenge.."

Sakura gasped in realization that it had been Naruto that had been holding her before and kept her warm, and it had left because he went for Itachi. _He wanted revenge for my so called , 'Death'? Naruto.._

" But.. What I don't get is how you are alive after all that. What was the whole point to Itachi's plan?" Yamato asked Sakura and Kakashi.

" I really don't know his intentions.. But we will find out. Let's go after Naruto and Sasuke." Kakashi answered.

They all nodded, but Sakura said,

" I'll catch up.. I need to clean up this blood off of me."

They once again all nodded and jumped after Naruto and Sasuke.

Sakura sighed, _I sure hope they are ok.._

**Naruto and Sasuke**

"Why the hell would you kill Sakura Itachi!" Sasuke yelled as he stabbed Itachi in the chest with his Katana.

Itachi pulled back from the feeble attempt of being attacked, and dodged Naruto's 7 tailed form.

" **GRAHAHAHAHAGG!!!**" Naruto yelled, as he swiped another blow at Itachi's face.

Itachi disappeared. Sasuke looked all around with his sharingan, to try and spot his brother.

" **GRAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!**" Naruto yelled in frustration and had somehow managed to keep some of himself in his 7 tailed form.

Sasuke moved aside as one of Itachi's blows came at him from his blind spot. But, Sasuke couldn't dodge the attack completely, for Itachi had grazed his shoulder with one of his unique attacks.

Sasuke jumped away, but grasped his shoulder in pain as blood started to slide down his arm.

The clearing that the three had been fighting in, became silent as a graveyard. Suddenly Naruto's eight tail grew out, and all you could hear was the slow hissing of the burning skin. The smell became intoxicating and it reeked of death. If the ninth tail came out, Naruto would be lost forever, and the nine-tailed fox in his place..

_Naruto.. You can't do this anymore! You'll lose yourself forever! No.. I gotta stop this!_

Sasuke sucked in a breath he didn't know that he was holding and let go of his arm, to try and forget the pain as he went to get Naruto. He was about to get up, when Itachi appeared behind him.

" Now what do you think you are doing.. Little brother.."Itachi said, Sasuke turned in surprise. Out of the thought of Naruto, he had completely forgotten that they were fighting his brother.

But Sasuke disappeared before Itachi had a chance to strike him out cold.

_Ok.. Now that Itachi's distracted, I can go and try to stop Naruto._

" As I was saying.. What are you doing?" Itachi said, as he appeared before Sasuke and in-between him and Naruto.

Sasuke glared at him, hating him even more. The more Itachi meddled in his life, the more he hated Itachi. He was the most evil person he had ever the _pleasure_ of meeting. First he murders his entire clan, then he kills Sakura, then he stands in the way of Sasuke to go and stop Naruto from being lost too? What kind of person can do this all to you and not even care how much this person is hurting because of it? What kind of sick, twisted, evil, crazy bastard does all that to one person in more than half of their life?

Itachi.

Itachi doesn't care how much he hurt Sasuke, all he wants is for Sasuke to be miserable and have no one, so that he is drived to want revenge against him.

Sasuke felt his glare harden at the thought of losing Naruto too. He couldn't lose Naruto too. He was his best friend, and a better brother than Itachi ever was! No.. Itachi couldn't take him away too.. He wouldn't let him!

" Move Itachi." It was not a statement, it was a demand that looked like if it wasn't followed, there would be deadly consequences.

Itachi smirked at Sasuke.

" Now, why would I do that, when I need him to become the nine-tailed fox?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes in anger, his sharingan blazing with hatred.

" Why would you need Naruto to do that?!!" Sasuke spat.

" Well, it would be easier then having to do the bijuu extracting ceremony. So, yes that is my whole reason I need him to become the nine-tailed fox." Itachi bluntly answered.

Sasuke couldn't tell you when he had been any angrier with anybody more than Itachi right now. He thought he hated Itachi before. But now, Itachi was actually ok with just using someone else to gain power, and not cared what happened to Naruto to gain it! Naruto had a rough life to begin with! He doesn't disserve this, and he doesn't disserve to die before he had his dreams come true. If it may have been someone else, anyone else, maybe Sasuke wouldn't be as mad. But this is Naruto we are talking about here!

Naruto is like his brother and he wants him to be happy! They share a strong bond with understanding and it was something very little people could comprehend. That's why they are so close. And that's why Sasuke wanted to kill Itachi on the spot for even standing in his way to help Naruto back to his senses.

Sasuke took in a deep breath and closed his eyes. He relaxed for a moment, before his eyes reopened with his sharingan. He felt the blood in his veins boil at the sight of his brother.

He was going to kill Itachi. And he was going to do it right now.

Sasuke slipped out of sight.

Itachi smirked and stood his ground, waiting for the attack.

Sasuke appeared behind Itachi, about to strike right through Itachi's heart.

Itachi looked back at Sasuke, and Sasuke glared with the utmost hatred in his eyes for Itachi back at him.

His katana zooming faster and faster towards its destination.

_**Spleck!!**_

**-Sakura-**

Sakura healed all of her cuts and bruises, which actually weren't too deep, it just seemed like a lot of blood. But it must have been from something else. Because it was not hers.

Sakura felt a needle on her neck. Sakura's eyes widened. _Didn't Hauk, from our first mission, use this same technique on Zabrze to fake Zabuza's death? Why would Itachi want to pretend to kill me? _

Sakura's eyes widened in realization. She had to get to Naruto and Sasuke, before it was too late.

_Don't worry you two! I'm coming!!_

**Kakashi, Yamato, and Team 8-plus Sai**

Each person in the group was swiftly making it's way towards the clearing that they sensed Naruto's chakra. No one spoke a single word. No one knew what they could say. Naruto was on a rampage, and they could feel it from there.

" .. Kakashi-Sensei?" Kiba began.

" Hm?" Kakashi looked back at the 15 year old.

" Will Naruto be ok..?" Kiba asked, worry written all over his face,

Kakashi gave the boy a smile.

" Of course Naruto will be ok, especially when he hears Sakura is alive." Kakashi replied.

It took Kiba a while to respond, but he said,

" Thanks Kakashi-sensei.."

Kakashi continued to smile as he jumped from tree to tree,

_You have got to keep strong Naruto.. We are almost there. Please hold on. I will not see another of my precious comrades die again.._

_You have my word.._

**Naruto, Sasuke, and Itachi**

Itachi dodged Sasuke's attempt at killing him, and instantly cut through the shadow clone. Sasuke growled in fury, he lunged forward to attack him. Itachi smirked and swiftly disappeared from sight. But, Sasuke could still sense him nearby somewhere.

Naruto was on a rampage, destroying everything in sight. Sasuke couldn't help but wince at his best friend in more pain than he's ever been in. Sakura was more important than anyone to Naruto, even more than Sasuke himself. And she was gone, never to bring a smile back to the face of his best friend. All the doing of Itachi's. Sasuke knew exactly the hatred Naruto felt for his brother, and he wanted revenge.

"Itachi! Why don't you just give it up, there is no way in hell you can take on Naruto in this state, and it's not like I'm going to be any help to you either." Sasuke shouted, whilst looking all around to see if he could catch any of Itachi's movements among the remaining trees.

A muffled reply came from all around him, not giving him any of the information on where Itachi may lie. Sasuke glared, turning around his eyes scanning the shaded trees to see what he wanted to get rid of the most.

"What if that is exactly what I want, huh, little brother..?"

Sasuke could feel Itachi's lips curl into a sneer as he spoke. It only fueled the vicious anger that poured out from his answer.

"And why would you want that you bastard!? Why??!"

Sasuke's eyes grew wide with shock and surprise as he sensed his brother right behind him, feeling the hot breath on his ear as Itachi spoke.

"Well, why wouldn't you want to kill me foolish little brother? I have done nothing but kill almost everything that was important to you."

Sasuke turned with the anger burning in his stomach, acid pumping in his veins as he heard Itachi's words. He gripped onto his Katana with all his strength, and roared with anticipation as he plunged it straight into Itachi's heart. Sasuke's eyes grew wide when he saw blood escape the corner of Itachi's mouth, realizing that this was real, he had achieved his lifelong goal in killing his brother in the revenge of everything he had done to hurt him so. Sasuke's shocked wide eyes turned to ones that were full of peace, at finally doing something right. He pulled his long katana free, seeing it was bloodstained covering its usual silver shine. It was surreal, the feeling Sasuke had coursing through him at the moment, and the peace of finally able to live like a normal shinobi.

Itachi stumbled backward and fell to his knees. Itachi looked over at Naruto, and gave a small smile. He threw a paper that zeroed on Naruto's forehead, causing Naruto's form to swerve, and fall to the floor, slowly turning back to his normal self.

Sasuke looked down at Itachi, to see his expression before he died. But Sasuke's eyes widened in surprise again. Itachi didn't look at all surprised, but he did look grateful. And that's what was so surprising, you'd think someone about to die would be all mad at their killer, but Itachi looked just like Sasuke had felt. Peaceful.

"I-itachi! W-wha-?" Sasuke mouthed, but couldn't really get the words out.

Itachi smirked at his brother, finally able to tell Sasuke everything.

"Foolish little brother.. I wanted to die, by your hands.. It was simply the easiest way to die." Itachi answered.

This only confused Sasuke more. He shook his head and dropped his katana on the floor and looked at his dying brother to understand what exactly he meant by how he wanted to die. He fell onto his back, wincing at the pain.

"Why the hell Itachi? D-don't you want to kill me?"

"I would never want to kill you Sasuke, you are too important to me.."

"What? What do you mean?" Sasuke yelled at his brother. He scrutinized him, looking at him as if he was insane.

"Sasuke, did you ever think that this could be a ruse?"

"H-huh?" Sasuke said with shock.

"Sasuke, all I ever wanted for you was to be strong. Stronger than me, stronger than anyone you, or I, know of. And I know one day you could be. So I had to make you strong, even if you had to hate me. Even if I had to kill our family. They were replaceable. I knew you would grow strong from that hatred, strong enough.. To kill me.. To make you a strong shinobi for Konoha.. But that girl friend of yours and Naruto-Kun's of course was a set up of course.. I could see you two could not live without her, so I spared her.."

Sasuke froze from ere shock. Itachi had been a good person all along.. He just wanted Sasuke to become a great shinobi, even though he would die..

With a small smile, the shine in Itachi's eyes started to fade as he stared up into his younger brother's sad face. Sasuke couldn't help the tears that fell slowly down his cheek. His eyes squinting in pain at the overwhelming feeling he felt as he stared down at Itachi. He couldn't help but feel horrible for hurting his brother.

"But don't think that you were to blame for my death," Itachi said as if he were reading Sasuke's mind.

Sasuke's eyes went wide with surprise.

"How can I not? It was my katana that sliced into your heart."

"I would never let you kill me by your own hand with you own strength without my own choosing.. After all, you have never been able to.. Beat me.. I will always be stronger than you. Always will be.." Itachi said with a smile before raising his blood stained fingers to flick his little brother's forehead one more time.

Like always, a habit, even if it had been so long ago, Sasuke winced as Itachi flicked his forehead. He looked at his brother as he smiled, his eyes slowly closing.

".. Foolish.. Little.. brother…"

Itachi's eyes closed as his hand fell from Sasuke's forehead, down to the ground, taking his last breath with it.

Sasuke could feel blood on his forehead, where Itachi had flicked him but, it didn't bother him really. He felt tears slide down his cheeks, but he smiled. By saying Itachi chose to die at that time, he was saying that he forgave Sasuke for killing him. Rain drops slowly began to descend from the graying clouds. Crying for the death of his brother.

"Ni, brother, why do you always flick my forehead?"

**Team Kakashi, Team 8**

"It looks like Naruto has been cut off from the nine tails Yamato." Kakashi said as they were nearing the clearing Sasuke and Naruto were.

Yamato nodded and said,

"And it seems that Itachi must have gotten away, or had been killed. His chakra is no where nearby."

They all nodded and hoped for the latter.

After a few more jumps, they finally made it to the clearing. They jumped down to expect the area.

Everyone's eyes went wide. Itachi laid dead on the floor, Sasuke leaning over him with the rain pouring over him. His katana was a little covered with blood still. They looked all around to see where Naruto was. A little ways away, Naruto laid on his stomach, face on the side, clearly knocked out. Kakashi looked at Yamato, and he nodded. He went over to Naruto, along with Hinata and Kiba.

Sai and Kiba followed Kakashi to where Sasuke sat by Itachi.

".. I killed my brother.. But he says, he was only planning to do everything he did to make me stronger than him, to kill him.. In the end.." Sasuke whispered, but still looked down at his brother.

Kakashi nodded, knowing Sasuke knew what he did.

".. How's Sakura doing..?" Sasuke asked.

"..Actually, she is doing great. A lot better than what she was before.." Sai answered with a smile.

".. Yeah." Sasuke said, standing up.

It was then that Yamato came with Naruto on his back.

"Naruto's out like a light. It looked like he's mostly healed, but he will be in pain for awhile." Yamato answered Kakashi's unanswered question.

Kakashi smiled, and nodded.

"Of course you two would head off into a battle without thinking.. Its impossible for you not to." Kakashi said, his eye showing he was smiling under his mask.

"Tch.. I'm not like the dobe at all." Sasuke said with a sneer, but looked away from everyone.

".. I heard that teme!" Naruto growled as he opened his eyes.

"I don't care.. It's not like its not true.." Sasuke said, sneering at Naruto.

"Tch.. Whatever teme.."

Sasuke looked into Naruto's eyes and saw sorrowfulness in them that went deep beyond anything he's seen in anyone's eyes. He winced at the feeling he got when staring into them, like it was his katana stabbing him a million times all over the place. He tried to glance away from the pain, to escape it somehow. But he knew he couldn't abandon his best friend like that. He had to be there for him. Then realization struck him, and he was about to open his mouth when someone spoke for him.

".. Naruto?"

Naruto's eyes widened at the voice. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He thought she had died in his arms before. Naruto looked all around to find the source of that voice. Finally, after looking everywhere, he spotted her, his eyes widening even more and his mouth dropped in sheer surprise.

Sakura Haruno stood right in front of him, arms behind her back, and her smiling bright at him.

"S-sakura-chan?" Naruto asked as he struggled out of Yamato's grip. He made his way over to her quickly, even though he winced a lot of the time. When he made his way over there, Sakura hit him, knocking him to the floor.

"It-tai!! S-sakura-chan, why? I'm injured" Naruto said, groaning on the floor.

"_Because _you're injured and you ran all the way over to me while hurting yourself further, you baka!" Sakura explained with her brows furrowed and hands on her hips.

"But you just hurt me!" Naruto whined.

Sakura sighed.

"Well you were already hurt, I didn't see how it could be worse if I injured you one more time."

"Aww.. But Sakura-Chan..!" Naruto whined, while everyone sweat dropped.

Everyone decided to head a little away to give them some room to talk. Hinata secretly holding Kiba's hand as they walked away. They were both blushing. Somehow they both had come to like each other a lot.

With everyone gone, Naruto stood up, wincing a little, and hugged Sakura tight. Sakura blushed at the contact, but wrapped her arms around his waist and held tight. It was such a sweet tender moment, a moment Naruto didn't think would ever happen again.

"I am so happy that you are ok Sakura.." Naruto whispered to her as he closed his eyes and squeezed her once more before he let go of her, but kept one of her hands. He looked down at it, and realized how soft it was. Sakura was still flushed as his eyes made their way back to hers. A smile made its way onto her face.

"I'm happy that you are too.. You always rush into things Naruto.."

"Yeah.. I know.." Naruto said with a nervous smile and scratching the back of his neck.

".. But that's just one of the many things that I love about you Naruto.." Sakura said quietly.

Naruto grinned brightly, a blush making its way onto his face.

".. So.. Do you love me Sakura..?" Naruto asked looking down at his feet.

".. "

Naruto looked up to see her eyes.

",,Of course I do silly.. I've always loved you, you baka." Sakura said while closing her eyes and smiling.

Naruto took a breath of relief.

".. G-good, then I guess it's alright if I do this?"

Sakura looked completely confused.

"D-do wh-ha-?"

Naruto leaning in towards Sakura, caressing her face with his right hand, and pulling her closer towards him by wrapping his left hand on Sakura's waist, he brushed his lips over Sakura's. His hot breath tickling her begging lips. Sakura blushed at the unexpected move of Naruto's. When it came to stuff like this, Naruto was such a klutz. But at that moment, he was making her feel so nervous. Sakura's eyes closed as Naruto's lips touched Sakura's soft pink lips. The heat and static was unimaginably, unbearably sweet. Sakura had never felt anything like this in her life. Sakura wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck, pulling him closer to deepen the kiss that she couldn't get enough of.

' _I love you..'_

' _I love you..'_

They whispered in their minds to each other.

What they didn't know was that Team Kakashi had stayed behind to see if they got together, and when they kissed they all smiled and turned to give them some privacy.

"Now that Itachi's dead, what are you going to do Sasuke?" Kakashi asked as they walked away.

"I guess.. I'll go back to Konoha with you guys.. I don't have anywhere else to go.." Sasuke shrugged as the team all nodded.

"You'll probably get probation or something.." Yamato said, while Sasuke just shrugged again.

"Well, you got lucky an old friend decided to save you after everything that's happened.. I see Naruto's perspective about you a little now.." Sai commented.

"Yeah.. I guess.." Sasuke answered.

Sasuke looked behind him to see Naruto and Sakura still wrapped in each other's arms; he could see the peaceful happiness on Naruto's face when he was with Sakura. It was as if he in his own little world with Sakura. He gave a small smile that Naruto was happy finally. Maybe it had been worth saving his old friend by letting him have Sakura, even if he was and idiot. He realized that he could live peacefully now and live a normal life. But Saving an Old Friend was probably one of the most right things he has ever done in his still young life. No.. He was sure it was.

_**End**_

Hehehehe.. Um.. *gulps* I am SOOOOO sorry!!! I know I haven't updated in, like _forever_!! Yeah, I guess I really didn't know exactly how I was going to make this end, and yeah, so I put it off. I guess I put it off for _too_ long, hehehe.. Sorry..! Yeah well, since I really don't want to write anymore for this story, this will be the last chapter of this story. So thank you all for waiting for the final awaited chapter! And those I disappointed by that news I am truly sorry I have upset you. I just don't know what else to write, and well this would make the story and even 20 chapters, so that's good.

Well, I had started this chapter after putting up my last chapter, but I hadn't gotten very far because I didn't know how to make it go on. So yeah, I quit for a bit to try and think of how to make it right, but that turned out to be a really long wait. So, yeah, I am sorry again for not getting this out sooner. But it's my first complete chapter story, so I am happy I decided to finish it. Oh, and I'm also sorry if it seemed a little rushed, seriously I am, but it's all I could to. So I apologize for that as well. I hope you enjoyed it anyways, and I want to thank all the people that have read it all from the beginning. It was my first story I had posted up on ff, so I am happy it is done.

Sorry again for everything, including this long rant, but thanks also for reading! :D

R&R

Luv you all always,

XoXo ninchick01


End file.
